Elenion Telumendil
by orlegolandolas
Summary: LOOSELY LOTR (MOVIES) based, I'm changing things up a bit. This is the story of an elven-fairy with a complicated history and an unpredictable future and her struggles through life, love, and loss. (MARY SUE HATERS BE WARNED)
1. Dreams in Rivendell

_Just a warning before you read further. This story, as I say below and in my summary is loosely based on the Lord of the Rings movies, not the books. I have gotten reviews up until this point offering me information I was already aware of, so I figured I would update this to prevent any further comments. Elenion, ending in -ion, is the masculine form of a Sindarin word. I chose to name my female lead with this name, rather than name her "Eleniel", which would be the feminine version, simply because I felt it suited her better. She is a strong female lead and a great warrior in her times, and a strong name was needed. I understand the sacrifice I have made in doing this, and I hope that my readers will try and understand me as well. This is not Tolkien's master work, this is a version of my own, which is what I believe whole-heartedly that fan-fiction should be. You take someone else's story, one you are a fan of, and you add your own twists and turns to make it your own original idea within THE original idea. I have had a barrage of criticism for this decision, and I have to this point stood by my decision to keep my story as it is. Her name will not be changed to the feminine version, because the character would no longer be who she is if I were to do that. In converting this story to my own version of it, I had to make sacrifices and change some things. Elenion's mother was an elven-fairy and her father is a wizard. I know that in Tolkien's world, this would not happen and would not make sense, but this isn't Tolkien writing, it is I and yes, changes had to be made so that my character fit. I even make changes to some of the alterations that were already made in the films. I have read the books, seen the movies. I have enjoyed Tolkien since a very young age, and I mean him no disrespect in doing this. I'm sure that if he were still alive, he would probably be forgiving for the sake of a fan and their imaginative output. I could change what I have written but I won't because it would no longer be the story that I have grown to love, it would be someone else's. It is a story I have written for fun, so let's just try to enjoy it, and I apologize if you do not. _

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 1: Dreams in Rivendell

She found herself dreaming of him again. He who she had not truly met. They were meeting amongst the trees yet again…..under the flickering night stars as they had always seemed to do in previous dreams. The reflection of the stars on his golden hair and the radiant blue of his eyes would be perpetually etched in her mind's eye.

"What is your name?" she asked him, hoping this time, unlike the others, that she would receive an answer. He merely smiled at her, yet she couldn't find it inside herself to feel aggravated with him. He then began to speak the words to her that he had always done after keeping his name to himself…

"Be patient, melamin….you'll find out in time." Same answer. Always. Yet her heart did not have room for frustration with him. He continued to speak…

"Your presence comforts me…" he stated, and even in dream state, this confused her.

"I see your soul in your eyes," he continued, "and the stars above pale in comparison to it."

She found herself blushing lightly, a feeling that was most uncommon for her. She turned her eyes from his for only a second, half convinced that he might disappear from her sight forever. She turned back to him, convinced to find out his name, but his finger rested over her lips, quieting her before she could even speak the words.

"You must wake up, melamin," he whispered, his face becoming more blurry with each passing breath. She wanted to protest. She felt the need to cling to him, hold on tight, never let go. Her breathing grew faster as he disappeared…..the quiet night that had surrounded her soon started to brighten, and the sound of birds rang out in her ears. Someone was calling out to her. A familiar voice. She began to stir, fading away into the real world.

"Elenion! You must wake up! We are needed elsewhere…" the voice said. Elenion's eyes snapped open, not giving the slightest impression of sleep. One eye a deep blue crystal with amber flecks, the other, a rich green hue. Just looking into these eyes would spark confusion to even the wisest person…for in them seemed to rest a secret. To look in Elenion's eyes when she talked to you made you feel as though you weren't talking to just her. They were haunted by some past, some future even she failed to understand.

"Arwen?" she asked, looking around, but seeing no sign of her friend anywhere.

"We must leave Rivendell. At once. He needs us…" Arwen said urgently from down the corridor. Elenion rose to her feet and walked around the corner, where she found Arwen walking back towards her.

"What do you mean, 'he needs us' ?", Elenion asked. Arwen walked past her briskly.

"I've gathered your things. We must set out today." Arwen said, determined in her cause. So much so that she had worked herself up into a panic. Elenion watched her calmly, full of curiosity at the emotion. It was not her own nature to panic in any situation. In her mind, she wondered if she had ever known panic. Arwen soon interrupted her thoughts.

"It is Aragorn of whom I speak. I could use your help, Elenion. Please do this for me."

She let her voice trail off, waiting for a response. Elenion glanced around, her mind scattered in thoughts. She looked up to Arwen.

"If we're going, we should set out then, don't you think?" Arwen couldn't have looked happier to hear those words, but the shine in her eyes soon disappeared.

"The Nine have been sent, Elenion. It is they who track him." Arwen said, fear tracing her words as they flowed from her mouth. Elenion sighed a heavy sigh.

"The Nine? So THAT'S why he wanted me here." Elenion walked off quickly, talking to herself as she went. Her father often found cunning ways to drag her into things.

"I was brought back here, after being out of sight and mind…..so long was I by myself, yet here I am, back where I last expected to be, back with who I last expected to be around….my time was not done……I'm still lost, but here I am, found and needed by someone……here I am……but what am I?"….her voice trailed back to Arwen, yet Arwen knew not what to say.

"I don't know if I hold that answer for you, Elenion. Only your father can answer that…" Arwen said shamefully, wishing she could comfort her friend. Elenion looked up at her.

"He's tried…." she said softly, looking away with a sigh. "Nobody knows any answers yet…..that's why I was away….I was trying to solve it myself." Arwen smiled at her.

"Maybe your past can't determine your future. Maybe it's set for you to decide…" Arwen suggested. Elenion smiled at her.

"Look at you. So full of hope and love for everything. I envy that. Maybe if I had something to look forward to like you do…your future with Aragorn….maybe what I am would be more clear." Arwen shook her head in protest.

"You are so unique in yourself, Elenion. You need nobody to make you anything, nobody to complete you." Elenion sighed at the remark.

"But I am incomplete…I know nothing of what I am, nothing of my future…….how many long years of confusion will I have to endure before I find some peace of mind?" Elenion questioned her friend. Arwen smiled at her.

"My dearest friend, you worry too much about things that have not yet come…..but they will. Your purpose will be a great one…that I know." Arwen stated matter of factly. Elenion looked at her questioningly.

"What is it that you know of that you are not telling me?" she asked, full of curiosity, spark returning to her eyes. Arwen continued to walk down the corridor and towards their horses.

"Something that I am not in position to tell. But I do promise you one thing….you'll be told of things as soon as we get back." Elenion smirked at her. Arwen smiled back.

"The task at hand is far more urgent, I'm afraid. Gandalf was wise in getting you here, but something has gone wrong with Aragorn's task. He accompanies four hobbits, one of which is named Frodo….." Arwen was interrupted by Elenion.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire. My father knows the Bagginses well." Elenion stated, lighting up at the memories in her head. Arwen continued.

"Gandalf was supposed to meet with Frodo, but he did not show. That's where Arag-"

"DID NOT SHOW?", Elenion asked suddenly. "What is going on here? That's not like him," she paused for a second. "How are you aware of all of this? What has become of him!"

"I again have no answers for you. My father told me of Aragorn, and although he wishes me not to do this, I must go find him, and help as much as I can. With Gandalf's involvement, I figured you would feel the same." Elenion nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the others will know more, or maybe he has met with them since…..yet I do not sense it so. We must get going. Now. For him to not show means urgency is needed. I would rather die than let the Nine reach Aragorn and those hobbits." Elenion said, growing more serious by the moment.

They mounted their horses and looked back on the beauty of Rivendell once before setting out. Elenion's drifting mind wandered back to her dream for a second. She had wanted to get lost in that world just a little bit longer, and now she was set out to rescue Arwen's love and his tiny hobbit companions. What else did her father have in store for her, she wondered. Yet there was a bigger task at hand, and with that very thought on both elven minds, they departed from Rivendell and started the journey towards Weathertop.


	2. Weathertop

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 2: Weathertop

Arwen and Elenion rode for what seemed an eternity until they had reached the ruins of the Weathertop watch tower. Night had fallen, and the darkness had brought with it an intense fog that Elenion had not seen the likes of in many long years.

"We must spread out to find him, Elenion. We'll have better luck that way…" Arwen said, hoping she was right.

"Let's part then," Elenion started. "I'll head up to the tower, you stay around it's base and the surrounding forest. Don't let fear cloud your mind. You'll need your wits about you. We know not what the last few hours have been like for them, especially with this fog. There has been much fear here. Go now. Call upon me if you find anything, and I will do the same."

Elenion directed her horse towards the tower. She dismounted upon reaching it's base, and no sooner than her feet touched the ground had she pulled her sais from their sheaths. She knew not what awaited her, but the air was foul to her keen senses. The fog was thick enough to blind a mere mortal, but her eyes quickly adapted and she found her way through quite easily. She searched her surroundings, stopping only when something stirred. Nearing the top, she stopped dead in her tracks. Four distinct voices rang out in her head, and she smiled to herself, knowing in her mind who it must have been. She readied herself to communicate her information to Arwen until she heard a commotion on the path behind her. In only an instant, she had pinned the point of one sai under her attacker's chin, the other rested at his side as a warning. She focused on his eyes, allowing herself to relax.

"Elenion, you've come", said a raspy voice.

"Aragorn, you should have made yourself known. Were I not a reasonable elf, you would have been dead at my feet now.." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are reasonable out of your wizard nature, dear friend. I am glad to see you.." he said in a grateful tone. She smiled in return, and started to tell him of Arwen, but was interrupted by a change of tone in the hobbits conversation. Aragorn made no notice of this, so she knew she was farther from them than she'd hoped.

"Lead me to them Aragorn….for I am hearing things you are not….." she said, receiving a confused look from Aragorn. She turned to head towards the hobbits.

"We must get to them quickly….they are in grave---" she was cut off by the most terrifying sound her sensitive ears had heard in a long time.

"Nazgul!" Aragorn spurted out, taking off in a sprint in front of her. She closed in fast behind him. Her alert to Arwen would have to wait, seeing as how she didn't have the amount of time for the concentration that telepathy demanded. She followed Aragorn higher up the watch tower side, and her ears began to hear more, and she tried her hardest to hear Frodo's thoughts. A pang of terror hit her so powerfully that she lost her footing on the path behind Aragorn. She recovered quickly. She had to. She knew information that the mortal Aragorn could not have possibly known without seeing it with his own eyes. The Ringwraiths were already to Frodo.

They reached the top of the tower, and Elenion left Aragorn's side to enter on the opposite side of the tower. She withdrew a sword from the sheath that fell across her back. She knew her sais would be of no use to Ringwraiths.

She entered the circular ruins of the watch tower in which the Nazgul were dominant. The fear of the hobbits surrounding the fourth, a sobbing Frodo, was evident. She felt their fear for her as well. She had no time to think on anything else as she realized that one of the wraiths was headed right towards her. She raised her sword in preparation to fight. Her gaze met with the red eyes of the wraith, which flickered as it came to a halt before her. She stood in slight shock as it turned on it's heels and retreated from her. It could not be that it feared her, she told herself. Yet fear was the emotion she had read in the flickering of it's eyes. Wraith upon wraith began to turn from her as she approached Aragorn, helping him fend off the ones after Frodo. The final wraith turned to run as Aragorn tossed a burning torch into it's robes. Aragorn turned to look at her with wonder.

"How did you do that?" he asked her in amazement. She ignored him.

"It's a woman," she heard one of the hobbits say. "Where did she come from?" asked another. She pushed her way over to Frodo.

"He's wounded, Aragorn." she said, turning to him as he approached her side. He reached to the ground, picking up a blade left behind by the Nazgul leader.

"A morgul blade….." he said in repugnance, dropping the handle as the blade turned to ash in front of their eyes. Frodo cried out in agony.

"Be glad it didn't complete it's task, young hobbit." Elenion said to him before turning to Aragorn.

"He is beyond my help, Elenion. He needs elvish medicine…" he said, looking to her for a response.

"We must move him from here……I need him to where I can see what I can do….even up here, my eyes are cheated…..we must get him to the forest floor…." Elenion rose to her feet as Aragorn picked up Frodo and began to head down towards the forest.

"What's going to happen to him?" one of the hobbits asked.

"Worry not, Sam," Aragorn replied hastily, "there is still time, thanks to Elenion…"

They reached the bottom of the watch tower, Frodo's state becoming more fragile by the second.

"No Frodo, stay alert," she pleaded. She sent Aragorn to look for Athalas, a weed she could use to slow Frodo's rapidly worsening condition. Sam grew impatient, asking his former question.

"What's going to happen?" he demanded to know.

"If not helped quickly, he will turn into a wraith like them." Elenion told him.

"But you can't allow that!" Sam yelled, his eyes welling up with tears. Elenion turned to him, and placed a hand across his tiny cheek.

"I would lay down my life to protect Frodo's fate, Sam. I promise, no harm will be done here. I mean not to frighten you. Be brave for me, Sam….I see the quality in your heart….Frodo needs you. All of you." she said, turning to the others as well. Aragorn soon returned, with a familiar elf on his heels. She had not been able to call out to Arwen, and was relieved to see her again. Arwen and Elenion spent some time, along with Aragorn, bent over Frodo in attempt to help him in his most desperate state.


	3. Escape to Rivendell

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 3: Escape to Rivendell

"We must get him to my father," Arwen said. Taking no time to comment, Aragorn lifted Frodo up onto Arwen's horse.

"I wish you would stay with the hobbits…let me take him into Rivendell…" Aragorn mentioned. Elenion sat back and watched for a moment, deeply regretting that they would have to part for any amount of time. Her dream flickered again in her mind. It had become a constant presence. A distraction to her main course in life. Who was he? Would she ever find her true love, as Arwen had found in Aragorn? She soon snapped back into reality when her gaze fell upon Frodo. Her heart cried out for him upon sight and her patience began to run thin.

"We have not the time for a debate on who should do what. We must get Frodo to Rivendell."

"Elenion is right," Aragorn said to Arwen as he stroked her face. "Ride hard, Arwen."

"I will," she promised, and both of them prepared to head out. Elenion turned to the hobbits.

"Do not lose faith, my friends. Frodo will await your arrival in Rivendell." She directed her horse alongside Arwen's.

"Lead the way, Arwen. Don't look back, even for me. I'm right behind you."

Arwen said her last goodbye to Aragorn, then he came alongside Elenion as Arwen rode off.

"I'm trusting you with their safety," he said. Elenion smirked at him.

"Fear not. I believe I have a way with wraiths….though the thought is troubling…." she stated with a cynical smile. Aragorn smiled.

"It does not trouble me so much. Now ride." He patted the horse on it's hindquarters, sending it off on it's way after Arwen and Frodo. Both elves were once again riding fast towards their destination. Only this time, they were the hunted.

It did not take the wraiths long to track the ring. All nine of them trailed the two elves, full concentration on the ring, and the effect was weighing heavily on their hobbit counterpart. Though Elenion was with Arwen, her presence would take no toll on the wraiths if she could not break their focus. Having figured this out, she rode closely behind Arwen, blocking the wraiths behind her, and keeping keen eyes on the ones to the sides. Sais drawn, she darted around the sides of Arwen and trailed back in line behind her as the wraiths took chances going for the ring and for Frodo. The wraiths were dangerously close to achieving their goal, and Elenion was close to panic when one gave her an opportunity to reinforce her presence. A wraith darted in alongside Arwen, reaching a hand towards Frodo, and got so close that Frodo, overcome by the ring, felt the tendency to lean towards the wraith calling out to it. Elenion steered her horse in between Arwen's and the wraith's, and brought her sai down into it's forearm, slicing the black material draped over it's bony existence. The glowing red eyes met her own, and the vile creature turned its horse away quickly, shrieking with all of its might. It was followed temporarily by its companions, giving Elenion and Arwen a little bit of a lead.

Elenion took advantage of their lead and mumbled a fairy blessing, placing upon herself and Arwen a spell of speed and of courage, a rare spell she had learned from her mother. Few knew it, and even fewer spoke it, but Elenion carried with her the dire urgency the spell required, and felt the risk considerable. Soon the wraiths were lagging behind, but not by much. The two elves darted in and out of trees, to slow the wraiths down even more. The river was ahead, and with the last bit of energy the horses possessed, they ran through the waters of the river and made safe passage to the other side. They stopped, allowing their horses a breather. The wraiths, one by one, appeared on the opposite bank, swords drawn, eyes glowing. Their hatred weighed on Elenion and Arwen, and especially Frodo.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf," said the whispy strained voice of their leader.

"If you want him, come and claim him," Arwen said, sounding much braver than she really felt.

The Nazgul, swords drawn, began to lead their horses into the river. Arwen began to chant an elven spell upon the water.

"Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer! Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"

The river began to flow deeper, and the waves, as they tumbled forth around the bend in the mountains, formed into the shapes of great horses, stampeding the Nazgul that waded in the water just off shore from Arwen and Elenion, who had her bow drawn this time. Not expecting the water horses, she watched in awe as the Nazgul were washed along down the river, horses drawn out from underneath them. Soon they were nothing but black specks among the rocks of the river. Elenion had heard of this spell, but had never seen it, and for the moment, was caught up in its beauty. She soon was snapped back into reality as Frodo gasped in pain. Jumping down from their horses, Elenion and Arwen gently laid Frodo upon the bank of the river, trying to coax him back.

"No, Frodo, please don't give in……not now…," Arwen pleaded with the hobbit, but it was no good. Elenion leaned in with Arwen, who was hugging Frodo to her chest.

"Arwen, we must get him to your father. This is beyond either of us….." Elenion said, not knowing what else to say at the moment. The sight of the hobbit in pain tugged at her very soul, and she knew it did the same for Arwen. Arwen lingered over the hobbit one moment longer.

"What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared….." Arwen's voice lingered upon the air. Elenion, fighting with her own strength, for Frodo's and for Arwen's sake, took Frodo and headed along into the realm of Rivendell, where Elrond awaited their return.


	4. The Arrival of Gandalf

_(Thank you very much, DarkAngelofDreams, for your review! It was very encouraging and appreciated!)_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 4: The arrival of Gandalf

After Elrond had declared that Frodo would be okay, Elenion finally felt at peace again in Rivendell. While waiting for the arrival of Aragorn and the other hobbits, she hardly left Frodo's bedside. Watching him sleep, she had began to see exactly what her father had always loved about hobbits. The tiny being in front of her had such a beautiful, pure, and brave soul. She had never fully understood the peacefulness of hobbits, and deeply strived to do so. Her whole life had been some kind of fight up to this point. A fight for inner understanding, a fight for peace. Her father was a peace loving soul as well, and in understanding Frodo, maybe she would understand herself better as well. She made up her mind then that she would stop at nothing to see Frodo's task go through, for she had learned what he carried with him, and even more about her own involvement…things that naturally, her father didn't include when coaxing her back to all she had been neglecting.

Sam entered the room immediately on the day of their safe passage into the sanctity of Rivendell. After a cheerful reunion with Frodo and an explanation from Elrond, Frodo was again fast asleep due to exhaustion, and Elenion was alone in the room with Sam.

"Mr. Frodo would appreciate you sitting with him…after all, you helped save his life," Sam offered as a thank you.

"I'm sure he does Sam, thank you," she said to the hobbit with a smile. He stared at her questioningly. She knew what he was thinking.

"If you have a question, you can ask it." She stated absentmindedly, immediately regretting doing so. Not everybody enjoyed having their thoughts read and made known of it. It was a skill she wished she didn't have. Sam took no offense to her actions, relieving her from her self-criticism.

"I was just wondering..is it really true, that you are Master Gandalf's--" "Yes." She said suddenly, cutting him off. Gandalf's name was the last she wanted to hear at the moment. With all of her strength, she had tried to draw up a vision of him, to know where he was, to bring herself comfort. Nothing had worked.

Sam shyly smiled at her. "I'm sorry to ask…I was just thinking that you look nothing alike.." This comment made Elenion break her concentration and laugh, an even more uncommon feeling for her. She smiled at Sam in appreciation of the compliment and stood up to excuse herself from the room.

"If he wakes up, promise to find me, Sam." She said, and after receiving promise from Sam, she exited the room. She walked out onto the terrace and looked around the span of Rivendell. Even as beautiful and peaceful as it was, her soul still managed to rest uneasily there. She would be an eternal guest in Rivendell, and never a resident. Her mind quickly drifted back to her dream. Maybe love would make her feel at home wherever she went. Maybe Arwen had been wrong. Maybe love would make her whole. At this thought, she laughed lightly to herself, knowing that Arwen had not been wrong. She quickly discarded any thoughts other than what was going on at the present. Maybe someday, she'd figure it all out, but right then wasn't the time.

A familiar voice soon interrupted her busy thoughts.

"Who do I see so consumed with worry that she feels as if there is no way out?" the deep raspy voice asked from behind her. She knew it immediately and was in the wizard's embrace before she could even respond vocally.

"That's better," he laughed as he pulled away and looked into her eyes, both of which flickered in the same excitement despite their different colors. She smiled at him, but he knew better. "Something troubles you, what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, father," she tried to cover.

"Don't waste time bluffing, Elenion. You didn't even hear me coming, or sense it for that matter. Something stirs in your mind, I can see it through your eyes." Gandalf said, concerned for his daughter. She laughed at him.

"You know too much. It's good to have you back. What kept you?" she asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

"Not that easy, Elenion. You cannot avoid me." he smiled at her. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's the dreams I've been having..the visions. Something is trying to clue me in to something and there's no rest, no break from it. It rests inside my head even now, and I don't understand the message." Gandalf smiled at her.

"In time, melamin. You must be patient. These things make their presence known when it's meant to be known, and that's all you have to know to understand it." She smiled at him, finding even his riddles comforting. Yet she had a question for him.

"So, you can't explain these dreams, but you can explain my reason to be here now, right?" she said, looking at him for an explanation. He turned slowly away from her. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to get out of it. Elenion ran around in front of him, blocking him as he tried to sneak away.

"Father! Dodge me all you want, but I deserve to know!" she smiled at him in exasperation. "Arwen is constantly hinting at things, and Elrond has been strange towards me…they all say they don't have the answers for me that you do, and after the incident on Weathertop with Aragorn and the hobbits, and now I realize Frodo is carrying that disastrous thing---"she took a breath, " it all winds down to the ring, doesn't it? Why am I bound to it's fate?" she half demanded to know, the other half curious as to why she could be of any help to anything or anybody when she couldn't even understand how to help herself. Gandalf smiled at her.

"I know it's frustrating, but you have to have patience or else you can't be of help to anybody," he said, basically reading her thoughts back to her just as she had done to Sam earlier. "Fate will do great by you, Elrond has seen it. It is only with knowledge that he looks upon you, not otherwise. Be patient, my girl…and trust me." He said, with a smile. Elenion had to stop for now, because he wouldn't answer anything else.

"I've just never been so confused. I've always known how to handle myself and now here I am, unable to even think straight because of all of these new revelations.." she trailed off. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll figure yourself out…this I know." He said, smiling at her and making her feel the most comfortable that she had during her whole stay in Rivendell, awaiting his return. He continued talking.

"Because you are not entirely Elven, you have the ability to be confused and worry and have it not burden your spirit, but because you are Elven, the sense is doubly strong. Your worries cannot be your main focus, and that is fact. Let your fairy instincts guide you, and operate through the Maiar….only there will you find the most trusting guide…." his voice trailed off. She smiled at him.

"Things are okay now, since you are back. I just feel lost without you." she explained. He smiled, "That is also something you will have to overcome." She went to protest, but Sam ran out onto the terrace balcony, interrupting them.

"Mr. Frodo is awake, milady." Gandalf cleared his throat. "We are right behind you, Samwise." He turned and looked to Elenion while also walking away. With a single movement that said "follow me" , she followed her father into the hobbit's room. Surely now he would explain more.


	5. Gandalf's Explanation

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 5: Gandalf's explanation

Gandalf and Elenion made way into Frodo's room and saw the hobbit sitting up, smiling and laughing with Sam as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. Elenion felt her heart grow warm from the sight. Frodo turned and smiled at her and she smiled at him in return. Gandalf glanced at his daughter and smiled to himself over the idea of her new adoration for hobbits as well as theirs for her. It was as he had hoped. Her soul was a great and loving one. He watched the two converse for a while, and as he studied her, he noticed something out of the ordinary. Frodo wore the ring around his neck in plain sight, and Elenion, only a few feet from him, never faltered. She appeared to not even know that it was there. This deeply puzzled him. With the blood she had flowing through her veins, she should have been especially susceptible to it, but she was resistant. Frodo interrupted his thoughts.

"Gandalf, why didn't you meet us in Bree?"

Gandalf now had to answer the question on everybody's mind.

"I was…delayed" he started, and progressed to tell his story. Elenion could only imagine the fighting with Saruman, the torture, and the viewing of the destruction of Isengard from the top of the tower. The pain of betrayal must have been horrible for her father. Her heart ached for him as he continued on, and she realized why she hadn't been able to visualize him at all. The power of Saruman had been too great for even her.

"Wizards are supposed to fight evil, not support it," she stated later. "His treachery is far beyond what you know," Gandalf told her.

"His treason grows worse…" she said, sadly….hoping to draw the rest of the story out of him. He didn't offer anything else.

"The rest I must tell to Elrond," he finished. Elenion left the room quickly. Her thoughts lied elsewhere. She walked until she found a place to sit, and sat alone in her thoughts for sometime. She had only known of Saruman as a good wizard, and she tried her hardest to believe what was going on. Someone approached her, catching her off guard. It was Elrond.

"My dear, you look troubled," he said, the concern written all over his face.

"I just have a lot to think over," Elenion said in return.

"I can see it in your eyes. Care to walk with me? You can tell me of these dreams you've been having as well." he offered. Elenion laughed lightly.

"Arwen told you, I see." He nodded. "Yes, and she made me aware of some other things I would like to talk to you about before I meet with your father."

Elenion's eyes met with his. "Can you clear some things up for me?" He smiled gently. "I'll certainly try," he said, the promise showing through his eyes. "Come along," he urged her, and he offered his hand, helping her up from the bench.

They walked for quite sometime before they reached the gardens of Rivendell. Elenion was so taken in by their beauty she almost forgot her present company.

"Arwen told me about the encounter with the ringwraiths." Elrond said, letting that sentence hang in the air as if he wanted an explanation. She turned to him slowly. "What did she say about them?" Elrond looked at curiously. "Now Arwen does not fear those creatures, but they definitely don't fear her. Aragorn told me of what happened on Weathertop, how they would flee upon making eye contact with you. Arwen noticed on the flight to the fjord that very same detail. Are you telling me that you didn't notice this at all?" He asked, slightly puzzled. She had never seen him so concerned yet baffled at the same time, and didn't know how to react.

"If it comforts you, you aren't the only one confused by it," Elenion admitted, having to look away from Elrond in a state of mixed shame and confusion. "I was hoping you could explain it to me…" she said softly, letting the sentence drip in the air as if it were hopeless to receive any kind of answer.

"You have the powers of three beings within you, and to my knowledge and your father's, no weaknesses. You have an ability that makes ringwraiths flee, and the ring of power….the hobbit carries it, yet you prove to have no temptation for it. Being that you are Elven, and then of the Maiar as well, this……resistance you have is most puzzling. That can only lead to one explanation…" he stated softly.

Elenion sighed and turned to him. "Fairy." she simply said. One word explained it all. Elrond nodded. "I know it's a hard fact for you to face, but you are of the fairies as well, and I know it's hard to feel so alone. Your mother was half-elven, same as I, and she passed her wisdom and her powers to you, and since your birth and her death, you have come to be the last known fairy to my knowledge. But you are not just any fairy. You are also from wizards and elves. There is not another soul like you alive." he finished.

Elenion did not see it as he did. "I am alone. Completely. You said it yourself, there is no one like me out there. So I am the last of my kind, I have trouble understanding myself, my half-fairy mother who taught me the things you don't understand has been dead for many long years now, and therefore you have no way of helping me……" she sighed. "I'm not meaning to take any stress out on you, but that is an inevitable fact. That I can only come to understand myself through my own experiences," she sighed heavily and paused for a brief moment.

"I'm sitting here, at 3,498 years of life, and I still have no idea what my purpose for anything is. I have spent many years in the darkness of Nargothrond, searching for any sign of a past for my people…..and I come back to Rivendell now, time wasted, and nothing to show for it…," she sighed again, feeling guilty for burdening an already burdened soul with her own problems.

Elrond put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can help you as much as possible, yet I admit I know very little of fairies. The people of Middle Earth believe the fairies to be extinct. They know nothing of fairies anymore. Your mother felt alone until she had you, and then she told no one. Your father was right in telling only Galadriel and I of you. Saruman knows you are Gandalf's daughter, but your mother's identity is unbeknownst to him. Arwen knows only through your great friendship. It is most crucial that it remain this way for now. Only use those powers when needed, and not carelessly." He continued to talk for some time, but Elenion's mind trailed back to Saruman. Were he to learn of her secret, what would he wish to do with her? Or to her? She began to grasp the reason behind the secrecy.

Elrond continued, " You have no way to deny your wizard side, but by living life among the elves and in the appearance of one, people often times don't even notice the subtle differences between us." He lightly touched the tip of her ear and smiled at her. She smiled lightly back at him. To notice her ears would more often than not alert people of her mixed races. They were pointy like an elf's ear, but longer and the point extended further than an elf's. She wore her hair in an elven manner, but her ears always pointed more visibly through her hair, whereas some elves could cover their ears. Fairies, to her knowledge, were famous for this trait, but she played it off as if her ears were normal.

Elrond looked deeply into the mismatched eyes. "In this time in Rivendell, Elenion, with the ring so close and the council nearing, you must not tell anyone of your power."

She nodded. "I understand. Speaking of the ring, what will happen to Frodo Baggins?"

"We do not yet know." Elrond said, half sparking a laugh in Elenion.

"You have the gift of foresight, my lord…."she said. Elrond smiled. "That I have not yet seen."

"Well, I pledged my life to his will. As long as he carries that thing, I will be helping him." she stated almost flatly.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "You did?" Elenion nodded. "What would you advise me to do?" she asked in return. He smiled at her. "Fight for him in your way." he said. She sighed an almost frustrated sigh. That sounded like something her father would have said. Advice in the form of a riddle of some sort. Always a hidden meaning, always a way of saying "I know what you don't, and I can't tell you." Elenion simply laughed.

"I saw that one coming," she stated with a smile.

"Now that this is done, what of these dreams you've been having?" he asked, finally reaching the subject that most confused her.

After walking for some time, she explained to him everything she had been seeing in her visions. He advised her in a way Gandalf would have done.

"You'll find it in time. In fact, sooner than you think, yet it won't make itself known to you right away." She raised an eyebrow at him. "How does that make sense?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

"I want you to be seated by your father at my council. You might be the last of your kind, but you are of your kind, nonetheless, and you hold a right to help determine the fate of the ring. Frodo will be attending, so this is also a way for you to assist him in his fate, as you so promised." He smiled at her. Elenion looked puzzled.

"A woman has never been present at any of your councils. Will this not spark some kind of interest in who I am? Or shall I say, _what _I am?" she asked, very confused by his decision.

Elrond nodded. "It may do just that. It may do nothing. But you, my girl, are much wiser and braver by far than some of the men, dwarves, and elves that will be there. If you have any thoughts, I want them voiced." He clearly wasn't going to accept her protest. She gave in. "Yes, Lord Elrond." He smiled at her. "Now, I must take leave……it appears I am late for the meeting with your father."

He hurriedly gathered up his robes and disappeared up the path, making haste to his chambers. She took a seat in the gardens on a bench as she came upon it. Within a matter of seconds, two hobbits were making their way up the path towards her. Filled with happiness at the sight of them, her worries ceased for the time being.


	6. For the love of hobbits

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 6: For the love of hobbits..

Elenion sat on the bench, watching the hobbits as they came up the path towards her. They were laughing, enjoying each other's company without a worry in the world. They reached her bench and were caught by surprise at her appearance.

"You look vaguely familiar, where have I seen you?" one said to her without thinking. The other one instantly hit him in the arm. "Don't be rude, Pippin!"

Elenion laughed at their behavior.

"You have seen me before. In the woods, after Frodo was attacked at Weathertop," she informed them. Pippin's friend instantly tensed, while Pippin smiled innocently.

"Hello again," he said, walking over to her. "I'm Pippin…he's Merry…" his voice trailed off as he turned to his friend. "Now look who's being rude, come say hello, Merry.." Pippin said, trying to coax his friend over. Elenion could hear his suspicions about her in his head as he thought them. Merry had known something was strange about her on Weathertop, when she encountered the wraiths. She could hear it in his thoughts then just as she heard it now. Elenion smiled at him.

"I promise you, there is no reason to fear me, Merry," she assured him. He didn't budge, but the look in his eyes changed. She smiled at him. "If anything, I am a friend to your kind, young hobbit.." she continued. Pippin just nodded and stood by her. Merry finally spoke.

"Gandalf has told us a lot about you, but he didn't prepare me for what I saw that night." he stated flatly. Elenion sighed and took her seat on the bench. He was referring to the wraiths. Merry continued.

"First we ran into the wraith on the way to Bree, then we ran into Strider, and then you, and now we are here in Rivendell, of all places….I just don't understand the series of events taking place here." He finally moved from his spot and closer to Elenion. "I trust you when you say you are a friend to us, but with no offense to you, or Strider or anybody, I don't like the constant feeling of needing these "friends" to protect us. It's just going to get worse, isn't it?" he almost demanded to know. Elenion didn't know what to tell him.

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer for you, Merry," she said, deeply wishing she did have answers. For him, for herself, for everything. She felt the sigh escape his body almost as if it had been her own, it was so heavy. She looked at him, wishing she knew how to comfort him.

Before anybody could say anything else, someone else was coming up the path. Elenion turned around to see the crystal blue eyes of Frodo Baggins. Merry and Pippin ran over to him, and soon, Sam ran up the path behind Frodo. All four were united again, as they had been before any of these events took place. Before wraiths, before she and Arwen invaded their camp on Weathertop just to steal Frodo away and confuse the others. She understood their stress and was happy for their moment of joy again. She smiled at Sam as he watched her slip away. The smile she received in return was irreplaceable. Happier than she had been all day, she strolled further down the path and away from the hobbits, getting lost in her thoughts once again.


	7. The Gondorian

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 7: The Gondorian

Elenion found herself snapping out of her trance way further down the path than she had expected to go. She looked around her surroundings, seeing that the trees were overgrown and in their natural state of beauty, the sun was blocked out by their presence, and even the birds and animals of Rivendell seemed to not trespass there. She could hear herself breathe, and wondered just how truly far away she was. The place was not scary, but more relaxing to her. Time to herself was what she was accustomed to.

After looking around some more, she noticed there was a spring not too far off from the path. She strayed from the path and cut through the trees, reaching the stream's bank quickly, as if there had been no weeds to walk through or tree branches to dodge. She kneeled down by the bank and peered over, gazing at herself in the water. Her reflection upon the water looked vastly different from the way she knew everyone saw her. Elenion wore her hair straight, in an elven manner, and her clothes were all white. The only thing similar to her look in her reflection were her eyes and her longer, pointed ears. Otherwise, the hair appeared to be lighter and curly, and the clothes had a greenish tint.

The only way Elenion could show anybody her true appearance would be to take them into her world, a trait she had realized she'd had only recently. On her way to Rivendell, she had been spotted by a band of orcs lingering in the forest on the outskirts of Lothlorien. She had not known she had lost them for some time, only after she hid from them and they came upon her hiding place, and even though she was only in the shadow of a tree, and they appeared to be looking right at her, they did not see her. Once she discovered this, she walked out amongst them in the daylight and they still took no notion of her being there, and decided to head back to their original position on Lothlorien's borders. Elenion had discovered the power to turn invisible. It was then that she also happened upon another spring, and looked into her reflection and saw what she looked like in her invisible state. Afterwards, she appeared and disappeared in front of her own reflection. The feeling was almost a tingly sensation, almost as if a cold breeze ran over her entire body, chilling her to an invisible state. Once invisible, she figured only she could still see herself and her reflection. She knew not what another person would see, and figured the risk would be too great, so she avoided water of any type when others were around.

Lost in her memory of the orc chase outside of Lorien, she had not sensed the person that came up behind her. Only when a twig snapped did she back quickly away from the water. She whipped around to see a man standing a few yards behind her, just off of the path. He appeared startled and was staring at her hands. She looked at them herself, only then noticing that she had drawn her sais. She looked at him apologetically. The man was not Aragorn. She had not met this one, but he seemed perfectly harmless.

"You have to excuse my actions, you startled me," she told him. A low chuckle accompanied the smile he returned.

"It's quite alright. I should have made myself better known. I just saw you crouched by the water, I thought perhaps you were wounded or needed help of some sort."

Elenion smiled politely at him. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I thought I was alone so I simply stopped beside the spring for a bit." She knew she was just being polite but also wondered why she was explaining anything to him. He continued to watch her, making her feel somewhat conscious of herself suddenly. He smiled at her with an awkward and shy politeness.

"What is your name," he asked, interrupting the silence. She was thankful for it.

"You have not told me your own name, why should I reveal mine," she retorted almost playfully back at him. He seemed friendly enough. He smiled at her again and stepped forward. He had a nice smile, she thought to herself, wondering if that was what made him so personable.

"I mean not to insult you or trouble you in anyway. I mean no harm to you and I apologize, I should have introduced myself first. I've just never talked to a she-elf before…" he laughed shyly. Elenion smiled at him and his shyness. He'd been so nervous he hadn't even known she was teasing him.

"I'm Elenion Telumendil…." she paused for a second, debating on whether to tell him the rest. She wondered if he really needed to know where she was from. Before she could finish, he jumped in.

"My name is Boromir. I have traveled here from Minas Tirith, and I am to represent Gondor at the council. I assume you know of which council I speak…" he looked up at her, hoping he hadn't let out some kind of secret. Elenion laughed.

"Are you assuming that because I am a woman that I wouldn't be made aware of such things," she teased.

"That is the way of some cultures," he said in his own defense.

"Is that the way of your culture, Boromir," she asked, curious to understand his reasoning behind the statement. He seemed to almost wince at the sound of her stating his name.

"If you are asking if it is my way, then I would have to say no. Is it the way of my father, and his father before him? Then I have to say yes, my father would not believe in any woman knowing of this council." Elenion looked at him curiously.

"Does it bother you to know then, Boromir of Gondor, that I not only know of the council's existence, but I also know it's details?" she asked, anxious to hear his response. He looked up at her sharply.

"Why should that bother me? I do not understand the elves and therefore do not understand how they are all knowing…" he stammered. Elenion smiled at him.

"Does it bother you then that I am to be in attendance at Lord Elrond's demand?" she asked, eager now for any kind of answer this might bring out of the Gondorian. He looked at her as if he were in shock. Even she did not understand why she was taunting him with the information.

"You will be there?" he asked, almost scornfully, yet his eyes twinkled with curiosity. "I understand it is a meeting of the races, but may I ask, lady, what is your role?" His blue eyes burned withfascination and she thought she almost sensed anger lingering in the depths behind them.

"You will find out when needed," she said piercingly, her eyes gazing back into his. He looked into her eyes for a second before having to turn away. He looked almost stung by her gaze, and his reaction highly confused her. She turned to get back on the path and leave, wondering if she should say anything else to him. He interrupted her thoughts.

"I did not mean to insult you. I've just never heard of any woman, she-elf or mortal, attending any such council. Surely you are someone of importance and I have doubted you. For that, I am sorry," he mumbled. She turned to face him, and he continued.

"I am hoping my impression was not a bad one." She went to correct him when a noise behind her interjected. She turned around suddenly to see Elrond on the path behind her, Arwen close behind.

"Elenion, may we talk with you?" he asked, eyeing Boromir. Elenion felt the sudden pressure on Boromir and quickly distracted Elrond.

"Yes, my lord…I'll be right there," she stated. She watched as Elrond turned and walked back up the path a way. She quickly turned back to Boromir.

"I accept your apology. It was nice to have met you, Boromir." He smiled in return at her. "And you as well, my lady," he said softly. She smiled at him one last time before turning and running up the path behind Elrond and Arwen.


	8. Time with Arwen

_Thank you, Enelya, for your review of my first chapter. The things you made me aware of, I already knew, but thank you regardless. I believe that fan fiction is an outlet for the imagination, and not to be taken seriously. Sorry if you don't agree with me in any way, but the story of Elenion remains my own, and my reasons for writing the things I have remain that as well. I simply wanted to take a route I have not yet seen. It is after all, just a story, simply to be enjoyed by those who will enjoy it. Thank you again for reading! _

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 8: Time with Arwen

Elenion followed Elrond and Arwen up the path and completely out of the gardens where they had found her conversing with Boromir. They eventually came to a stop in Elrond's quarters.

"I see you have met one of the men planning to attend our council," Elrond asked curiously. Elenion nodded.

"Yes. Boromir, he said his name was…he's from Gondor." Elrond looked interested, and as though he knew something Elenion did not. Arwen simply stood aside, quietly.

"Was it not good for me to go off on my own like that," she asked Elrond after a few moments of silence, wondering what was going through his mind. He turned and looked at her with curiosity.

"In Rivendell, you can do as you please," he stated simply, as if that answer was supposed to make perfect sense. She studied him for a moment, wondering just what he was keeping to himself. Arwen interrupted her thoughts.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered to her after approaching her. Arwen turned to her father. "Are you done, father?" He simply nodded. Arwen grabbed Elenion's hand and pulled her outside with her and back down to the gardens. Elenion stopped only when Arwen had stopped and found a place.

"Is everything alright, Arwen," she asked, feeling the news had to be urgent.

"Yes, it's fine. I just had to get you out of there. His questioning can be pressuring sometimes," Arwen said with a smile. Elenion laughed and sat by her friend.

"True friend as always, Arwen." Arwen smiled in return.

"We are star-crossed friends. The stars of Undomiel and Telumendil linger in the sky together, just as we linger here together. That will always be, Elenion. It is our fate." Arwen said with a twinkle in her deep blue eyes. Elenion smiled back at her. Their friendship was one of the most stable things in her life.

"Undomiel and Telumendil will last forever," she said back to Arwen. Arwen smiled back at her this time.

"I'm so glad to have you in my life, Elenion. You and my father and Aragorn make up my life. If I lose one, I am incomplete-" Elenion interrupted her.

"That is not true, Arwen. You need nobody to make you whole. You take away any of us, and you are still Arwen…you still have yourself." Arwen shook her head and laughed.

"I wish I could be more like you, Elenion. I wish I were like that, but I am not. You are the one that needs no one. Others are like accessories with you, Elenion. Add them on, take them away, you are still strong. Take away from me and I am weak."

Elenion hated hearing these words from her friend. "Arwen, don't say things you shouldn't mean." Arwen simply laughed. "I only speak the truth, Elenion." Elenion sighed. Once Arwen had her mind made up, there was no going back. Arwen had been completely wrong though. Elenion couldn't lose someone that easily. If she ever lost her father or Arwen, she felt as though she would absolutely die. She had gone through so much worry with just thinking he was missing earlier in the day. She didn't have it in her to tell her friend that she was nothing like she appeared to be. Arwen continued talking, breaking her thoughts.

"I can't wait until the time comes for you to find a love, as I have found in Aragorn. I have to wonder who will be so deserving of your heart….and your brilliant mind," Arwen said, smiling at Elenion. Elenion smiled in return.

"I fear that day will never come for me. I think to make a life with someone, you have to understand yourself and know who you are," she sighed, deep in thought, then continued. "I'm nowhere near that point yet," Elenion said under her breath.

Arwen smiled sympathetically at Elenion. "You will find it. What you are looking for, what you need to know…..it will come to you, in time." Arwen stood up. "Come. Walk with me for a while."

Elenion stood up from where they had been conversing and joined Arwen along a path in the woods. They talked of Aragorn, of their futures, but all the while, Elenion's mind drifted back to Frodo Baggins and his burden. Her misunderstanding of herself made her heart weary, and in a way she felt she understood just a fraction of what the ring would do to Frodo. She feared for him. She also feared for Boromir beyond her understanding. Something in his eyes gave her a warning in her heart. She felt somehow connected to the Gondorian, and wanted to understand why. Everything would resolve itself in time, she knew that. But just how much time did she have with the people involved in her life?


	9. Morning of the Secret Council

_Thank you sooo much, Isilme'sStar…your review meant more than words can say! I know my story strays from what is expected, but I believe that is the point of fan fiction…taking something you love and somehow making it your own…I appreciate your open-mindedness. I hope you'll enjoy my updates and keep reading as more come along! Thanks again!_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 9: Morning of the Secret Council

Elenion awoke from a deep slumber in her quarters in Rivendell. The dream had been so real this time. He had been there, she remembered his eyes, his hair, and normally she remembered his words, but this time, he had only said one word.

"Soon," he said, almost promisingly. She sat up in her bed and threw her covers back, rising to her feet and strolling over to gaze out at the beauty that was Rivendell, and a thought came to her.

"Today is the day…..Elrond's council…," she said softly to herself. She dressed in a hurry and ran to find Arwen, but her elven friend was nowhere to be found. Stress building up inside her, she chose to look for her father instead. She came to his doorway but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the stern tone his voice had taken on. She began to breathe even more lightly and quieted her thoughts. He would sense her presence otherwise, and now was apparently not the time to disturb him. She turned silently on her heel to leave, but heard her father's words.

"His treachery goes beyond what you know, Elrond."

"Saruman..," she said, so softly that even the keenest elf wouldn't have heard her if they'd been right next to her. This was a fairy trait she had gained from her mother. Fairies had keen ears, and could hear anything going on around them. At times, for Elenion, this trait was overpowering. It was hard to quiet all the sounds her ears picked up. She focused back on the story Gandalf was sharing with Elrond. Her guilty conscience got the best of her. Had he wanted her there, she would have been invited. It was honorable enough to be invited to the council. It was disgraceful and disrespectful to eavesdrop.

She made haste down the hall once she was out of earshot of Elrond and Gandalf, but as she rounded the corner, Aragorn and Arwen came into view. She hurriedly took refuge behind a statue and went invisible, wishing not to disturb their meeting. She stepped back around the corner and headed in the opposite direction, still looking over her shoulder. She hoped they hadn't known of her presence and did not want to be seen as a spy. Looking behind her and still invisible, she finally turned to look where she was headed, but looked too late.

She felt a sharp pang course through her torso as she collided with something full force. She fell back on the floor with a thud, and she heard her opponent do the same. She quickly became visible again before looking to see who she had run into, not wanting to confuse anyone or have to explain her power. As she was fixing her dress, she saw a hand descend to her chin. Her head was raised to look at him as he bent over her, smoothing a few strands of loose hair away from her face as he asked, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I should have been watching."

Elenion felt like a heel. Of course he didn't see her, she was sneaking around invisibly. "I am fine," she answered quickly, grabbing his wrists and making him stop inspecting her. It was her fault, not his. She looked up into his eyes, truly seeing them for the first time. "Really, I'm fine…I was just….," she stopped as he stared back at her.

"Why do you stop," he asked. She studied him for a second. "Do I….never mind," she blurted out. Of course she didn't know him, she'd never seen him before in her life. She began to stand up.

"Oh, forgive me," he said softly, offering his hand to her. She took it and half-smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said as she brushed herself off.

"What is your name," he asked, making friendly conversation. She looked up at him and held his gaze, which made him smile and look away, but only for a second. He had the most beautiful eyes. She smiled back.

"My name is El--," she started, but the existing harmony was broken.

"Elenion Telumendil, what has become of you," she heard Gandalf ask as he walked up. She only then realized how disheveled she must have looked. Hair everywhere from sleep, while also running around searching for Arwen and her father, then she bumped into….she hadn't gotten his name. She turned to face Gandalf.

"Oh, I….took a spill here in the hall, but I'm fine, father," she sighed, casting a glance at the man beside her and half rolled her eyes. It was then that she realized he wasn't a man at all, but an elf.

"Well, you look a fright," Gandalf said with a slight laugh. "You might want to run along and ready yourself for this afternoon."

He grabbed her arm, they said their goodbyes to the nameless elf and hurried up to her room.

"I know not what to wear for this kind of occasion, father," Elenion confessed. Gandalf helped her pick out a dress and left to allow her changing time. She emerged and he nodded at her. "Very nice," he said, with a smile. She smiled back at him. Her dress was a rich velveteen burgundy. The neck was in a slight V, and trimmed in gold and black patterns which matched the arm cuffs and the waist band. The sleeves fell in full drapes and lingered down her sides and the back was laced up through eyelets. The length was just long enough to cover her feet, but not so long that she would trip over the flowing material as she walked. Gandalf slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ready for this," he asked. Elenion looked at him. "How much is there to be ready for? It's just a council, father…," she smiled at him, revealing not what was really on her mind. Today, she would see the ring. She would see Frodo, Aragorn, and Boromir. She did not know who else was coming, but she sensed something about this council. Something strange she couldn't define, so she didn't even attempt to warn Gandalf of the feeling in her heart.

They left her chambers and headed out of the corridor. They were to walk the path to Imladris, where the secret council was being held.


	10. Council of Elrond

_Thank you, Vanaluinihin, for your reviews! If I could hug you, I would!_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 10: The Council of Elrond

Elrond's council had begun. Elrond sat at the head of the circle court area of Imladris, gazing out at the races in attendance. To his left was Elenion, seated on the lower floor. Going clockwise, the Council seating continued with Frodo, then Gandalf. Three elves were seated to his left, and further down were three dwarves. Then sat Boromir and two other men, then finally, finishing the semi-circle facing Elrond was Aragorn. Elrond began to speak after some moments, mixed with silence, some mumbling, and an awkward exchange of glances from the mixed races. Elenion felt as though she had received the most stares. This, mixed with the tension she was feeling from Frodo was beginning to overpower her thoughts, and she was thankful when Elrond finally spoke.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom…," he paused and looked at Frodo.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo…," he said, and Frodo rose to his feet and walked over to the pedestal that Elrond had gestured towards. He approached it and set the ring on top, directly in the center. Everybody sat up and took notice of the ring and Elenion watched in curiosity as they all reacted similarly, yet completely different at the same time. Frodo took his seat beside her and sighed in relief, feeling free from the ring's grasp.

Among whispers, Boromir sat upright in his seat and proceeded to talk.

"So it is true…," he said, and stood up to approach the ring. Elrond shot Gandalf a look of concern. Elenion sat up in her seat as Boromir inched closer to the pedestal. What was it about the ring that so captivated him? It was a feeling she would never understand. The ring had no effect on her.

"I had a dream…," Boromir continued, and he told the council of his dream. Elenion definitely understood the confusion that dreams bring, but for Boromir to feel that he could simply walk up to the ring and be powerless to it was something completely different.

"Boromir…," she said, but he didn't seem to hear her. His hand extended towards the ring and Elrond sat up on the edge of his seat. One of the dwarves, hair the color of deep flame, reached for an axe.

"Isildur's Bane..," he mumbled, hand getting even closer to the ring. Elrond cried out Boromir's name and Elenion sprang from her seat to stop him when the most unexpected thing happened. Elenion clutched onto Boromir as Gandalf rose from his seat, clutching his staff with both hands, and began to speak in the dark tongue of Mordor.

Dark clouds began to hover over Imladris, and Elenion, upon hearing the words, went to cover her ears….the volume of his voice was too much for her highly keen and sensitive hearing, and the words were that of pure evil. Boromir retreated back towards his seat.

"_Ash Nazg durbatulûk…ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul…," Gandalf said, clutching to his staff as though it were a struggle to stand on his own. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them, he had said. Elenion stared at him, not in disdain or in shock, but out of concern. Wiping away the tears that had run down her face, she moved over to her father's side. _

"Never before has someone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond stated, looking sharply at Gandalf.

"I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil," Gandalf said to everyone at the council. Elenion went to help him back to his seat as Boromir spoke again.

"But it is a gift," he argued. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Elenion and Gandalf stared at Boromir in disbelief. She left her father's side and went to look Boromir in the face. "To speak like that is absurd, Boromir," she said, hoping he could understand reason. She was about to continue when Aragorn spoke up.

"The ring cannot be swayed--it answers to Sauron alone…it has no other master," he spoke to Boromir with the same hope that Elenion had. Boromir turned his head slowly to look at Aragorn.

"What would a ranger know of this matter," he challenged. One of the elves shot up from his seat to speak. Elenion looked at him and recognized him instantly. He was the elf from the hall. Only now had she noticed that he was a member of the council.

"This is no mere ranger," he said, his voice soft, his tone anything but as he stared directly into Boromir's eyes.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn….you owe him your allegiance….," the elf said sharply, the words seeming to sting Boromir as they hit him. He whipped his head around to study Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This…. is Isildur's heir," he asked, as if Aragorn wasn't there to hear his disapproving tone.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf shot back. This made Boromir flush red with anger. Aragorn put a hand up to stop the elf.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas," he said in elvish, and the elf took his seat amongst the other elves again. Elenion, still standing opposite Boromir, decided it was time for her to return to her seat as well. She looked at Boromir, feeling bad for him for some reason, although she couldn't grasp why. She looked at the elf Legolas out of the corner of her eye as she returned to her seat. There was something haunting about his eyes, but she couldn't place it. After some silence, Elrond spoke again.

"The ring must be destroyed. It must be taken deep into the heart of Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came…..one of you must do this," he finished. Boromir's distress was evident.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he began. He spoke of the evil that lied beyond the black gates. "The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said," Legolas demanded to know from Boromir, rising from his seat again. Elenion rose from hers as well, in an attempt to prevent the oncoming argument.

"Maybe not ten thousand, Boromir. But a few? Overall, it does not matter who or how many…the point is that it must be done," she stated, looking at the others, who seemed to be in agreement with her, despite the fact that she was a woman among men. Legolas moved to her side.

"Elenion is right, the ring must be destroyed," he finished. One of the dwarves sat up.

"And I suppose you two think that you're the ones to do it," he shouted. Legolas exchanged glances with him while Elenion simply looked at her father. Boromir spoke again.

"And what if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his," he argued with nobody in particular. Elenion couldn't believe in his lack of faith. The dwarf with the red hair, known as Gimli, stood up.

"I'll never see the ring in the hands of an elf," he declared. "Never trust an elf!"

Elenion sighed and looked at Aragorn, who was just as perturbed by it all as she was. Chaos broke out among the council as Elrond rested his face in his hands. Gandalf rose from his seat and began to argue further with Boromir. Some of the other men got into the fray, and the only two remaining seated were Aragorn and Frodo. Elenion looked around, unaware anymore of what to do. She noticed the sad look on Frodo's face and knew what was coming. She closed her eyes for a second until he spoke up.

"I will take it," he shouted, fear and sadness mixed in the deep blue of his eyes. She gazed at him and he returned her gaze. She was the only one who had heard him.

"I will take it," he shouted again, therefore getting everybody's attention. Gandalf turned slowly to look at Frodo, a mixed look of sadness and relief on his face. Frodo spoke again.

" I will take the ring to Mordor….though I do not know the way," he said softly. Elenion's heart reached for him as she spoke before the council.

"I will bear this with you, my dearest Frodo. May my skills and my life serve you well as I have pledged to you before. I refuse to disgrace you now," she said as she strode to his side and knelt down beside him, taking him into a hug. She heard the council mumble to themselves about her decision as she stood at Frodo's side. She looked to Elrond, who bowed his head slightly towards her with a smile of approval. Gandalf then spoke.

"I will bear this burden with you as well, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He went and stood alongside Elenion. She was happy to know that wherever this decision took them, they would be together. Aragorn finally rose from his seat and walked over, taking a knee in front of Frodo.

"Upon my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," he pledged, placing both hands on Frodo's shoulders. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added, as he came to stand alongside Elenion. They exchanged glances before Gimli spoke.

"And my axe," he said proudly as he moved next to Legolas, who let out a sigh of exasperation. Elenion looked away with a slight smirk, feeling the dwarf glare at both of them. Boromir then stood up and walked over towards the small group and began to speak to Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council…then Gondor will see it done," he said, looking at Elenion, who returned a grateful smile. He bowed his head towards her and she was relieved to see some of his former self returning. Upon that moment, a rustling sound came from the bushes behind them and Samwise Gamgee pushed his way between Aragorn and Elenion to stand beside Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said, stubbornly crossing his arms as though someone were going to try to force him away from Frodo and he needed to stand his ground. Elenion laughed lightly under her breath and looked over at Elrond.

"It seems highly impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," he smirked at Sam. More rustling came from across the way, and Elenion spotted Merry and Pippin in their hiding places. They did not linger there for long.

"Wait, we're coming too," Merry yelled as he darted out from behind another bush, Pippin right on his heels. Elrond flinched as they darted over to join Sam and Frodo.

"You'd have to send us home in a sack to stop us," Merry cried out and Pippin laughed.

"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this kind of mission…quest…..THING," he stated, beaming at Elrond, who raised an eyebrow. Elenion laughed out loud as Gandalf shook his head in shame.

"Ten companions," Elrond muttered, clearly amazed. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," he confirmed. Pippin giggled and looked around.

"So, where are we going," he asked. All of the hobbits groaned in disbelief and Elenion found herself stifling a laugh.


	11. A talk with Aragorn

_Thank you, PrincessofRain…here's that next part you asked about!_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 11: A Talk with Aragorn

After the council was over, Elenion retired to the gardens alone. She found herself thinking of the elf from the hall, the same elf at the council. Legolas. He was sitting with the Mirkwood elves. She wondered who he was, how important he was, and what it was about his eyes that lingered in her thoughts. Only one other set of eyes did that to her. The more she had looked at him, the more she had found him compelling.

"Oh, that was just a dream," she said to herself with a sigh. She found a bench and sat down to think. The elf from the hall and from the council, this Legolas, as he was called could not be the one she suspected him to be. She sat alone in her thoughts, but was soon discovered. She looked up at the sound of steps and her eyes met with Aragorn's.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said softly.

"I'm alone, Aragorn. There's nothing to disturb," she said with a laugh. He looked at the space beside her on the bench.

"Mind if I join you," he asked. Elenion scooted over and smacked her hand down on the bench.

"By all means, please," she smiled, but it was obvious her thoughts were still elsewhere. He joined her and studied her face for a second.

"Look at me," he said, and Elenion turned to face him. He sighed. "Your eyes are darkened today. You have too much on your mind, dear friend."

"That I do," she said, relieved that someone saw that and wanted to understand. It's unfair that you are not elf-kind, Aragorn," she joked with him. He laughed.

"Why is that, Elenion," he asked, eager to hear his friend's reasoning.

"You are too much like us," she laughed. He nodded and sighed.

"Like them, yes, but not like you, Elenion…you are rare," he said. Elenion smiled back at him.

"I know my story, Aragorn. I'm alone, the last of my kind. What makes you feel you aren't rare?" She turned to face him on the bench. "Are you not also the last of your kind," she asked and he looked away for a second.

"I never asked for that, Elenion," he stated. She smiled at him. "Aragorn, do you think I did? Life is life…You and I are similar whether you want to face it or not, Numenorean." He whipped around to look at her and sighed heavily.

"You do so well for being alone. I wish I had your strength," he confessed. Elenion put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm loved, Aragorn. Maybe not in the way that you and Arwen love each other, but my father loves me, and that is my strength. I do not know what I would do if I lost him," she sighed.

"Like Arwen and I," he said, as if something was on his mind. Elenion looked questioningly at him. "Love her I do, Elenion, but it is a dream and nothing more. Elrond pleads with me to end it." Elenion couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"End it? Do you want to do this, Aragorn," she asked almost persistently.

"No, but it would be best, for we are different and it isn't right of me to have her sacrifice her immortal life," he said, as if he really didn't have a choice about the entire situation. Elenion felt flustered.

"That would be her choice to make. Not yours, not Elrond's. You feel it's right by her for you to give her up to her people, while at the same time she feels it's only right by you for her to sacrifice eternity to live one lifetime with you. Aragorn, you love each other. Love may come many times in a lifetime, but your true love is only once. You give up on this now….you will regret it as long as you live." She sighed, not knowing what else to tell him. He seemed to have his mind made up.

"Think it over before you act, and talk to her about it. She deserves to know what her father feels and I know he hasn't told her. Just remember, a love like yours….is only once, Aragorn." She stood up from the bench, planning on walking away when Aragorn spoke behind her.

"You speak about something you don't understand, Elenion. You are not in my situation," he said, immediately realizing that his tone had sounded cruel when he had not meant for it to. She turned to face him and he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worded it that way," he said softly. She put a hand up to his apology, gesturing him to be silent.

"No, Aragorn. You are right. I wouldn't understand……I'm in love with a dream that isn't real," she said sadly, and he looked at her, completely confused by what she meant. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, then turned to walk away. He didn't follow her or call after her at all, and she was relieved to find herself alone again.

The path was dark, but vision was no problem for Elenion. She had spent many long years in Nargothrond, which was an ancient place. Sacked and destroyed in the First Age of Middle Earth, Nargothrond was once inhabited by dwarves. At another time, elves had lived there. It's location was secret for a long time, but once it was discovered, all of the elves and dwarves were killed and it remained empty until the fairies had inhabited the dark halls. Their fate had apparently met the same doom, Elenion's mother being the only survivor known, that is, until Elenion was born. She had made the journey back to the ancient caves and lingered there in the darkness of Nargothrond, hoping to find any clues until her eyes completely adapted to the dark, and now, as soon as dusk fell, her eyes gave off a pale glow. It had been her reason for leaving Aragorn so swiftly. She never liked having to explain that quality. She found herself back at the spot where she had first met Boromir. She sat beside the spring again, reflecting on all the thoughts in her mind, staring at her reflection of lighter curly hair, long pointy ears and glowing eyes.


	12. Reminiscent of Dreams

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 12: Reminiscent of Dreams

After some time at the spring, she ventured back up the path, planning on returning to her quarters and maybe catching some sleep. Most elves didn't ever feel the need for sleep, but Elenion liked the escape it gave her, despite the fact that with it came dreams that just prompted more thoughts in her waking hours. She remembered her talk with Aragorn and found that it angered her. She wondered how anybody could love somebody yet consider love having an end.

"It's not meant to happen this way," she said softly to herself, regarding the possible split of Aragorn and Arwen. Her heart longed to go find Arwen, but how could she face her, knowing what Aragorn and Elrond both couldn't tell her themselves? The idea weighed heavily on her soul and she longed for the innocence she had before Aragorn told her anything of the entire situation. She sighed and decided that it might be best to go see Arwen after all, and if she didn't know, she would urge her to talk to Aragorn, and maybe he would tell her from there. She started up the path, planning on finding Arwen when her thoughts were disturbed by some presence around her. She had not heard any sounds, and stopped just in time for a hand to reach up and grab her shoulder. She looked at it calmly at first, then slowly turned to face whoever had approached her. She smiled as she recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We meet again, Legolas," she said to him, forgetting completely that her eyes were glowing and he'd probably find it strange. After all, his eyes didn't glow. He smiled at her and offered her a hand.

"Care to join me," he asked in the soft spoken tone that was his voice. She had learned from the council that even when Legolas shouted, it was soft and gentle. She thought of Arwen and felt the need to protest, but at the same time, she didn't want to be rude. After all, he'd gone through the trouble of finding her. She smiled at him and took his hand. "Sure," she said, not knowing where he was leading her. They came to a clearing in the woods of Rivendell, where the trees opened up and the stars shined brightly down on them. She looked around, amazed at the beauty. He smiled at her, more of a grin than a real smile, but friendly nonetheless. She looked at him and returned his smile.

"How did you wander across this place," she asked. He looked up at the sky. "The stars are most beautiful when you don't have to view them between the trees," he simply stated. She nodded, looking back up at the sky herself. He spoke again.

"Besides, I saw you wandering around and realized that nobody such as yourself should ever be alone," he said, smiling when she looked back at him. She laughed at him.

"Oh, so it is not my company that you sought, but rather the need to protect something," she laughed lightly, hoping he realized it was a joke. He smiled and laughed with her. She was grateful for the new friend she had found. She looked back up at the stars, a sigh escaping her that she hadn't realized she'd released. Legolas turned to her.

"What is on your mind," he asked curiously. She continued to look at the sky.

"See that star there in the northern sky, Legolas," she asked. He looked up with her.

"The brightest one," he asked, to make sure he was right. "Yes, that one. That is the star which my mother named me after. She has since passed…," she stated. Legolas looked her in the eyes. "I am sorry," he said. She smiled. "I've had time to heal. Now I have nothing but happy memories….that was a long time ago." She smiled as she looked back up at the star and continued.

"When my father and I are apart, we've always promised to look up at that star in the third hour of nightfall, that way, we will never be completely apart…….the three of us…," she said softly. Legolas watched her as though he was fascinated.

"I oftentimes miss my father and the entirety of Mirkwood when I am away, yet there is a comfort here in Rivendell….it somehow sustains me temporarily," he said as he gazed over at her. She looked back at him and he looked down at the ground before asking what was on his mind.

"If it's not too much to ask…….your eyes….," he couldn't figure out a polite way to ask, and this made Elenion chuckle softly.

"Yes, they glow, Legolas…..I can explain that…," she smiled and looked away from him. "When I lost my mother, I was away from her…with my father. I heard of her death and I knew within my heart I had to go back, try to find some trace of some past of my people….," she stopped on that note. Legolas didn't know about her elven-fairy mother….of her complexity. She turned on her heel and faced him.

"You see, Legolas….my mother was half-elven, half-fairy….," she paused to study the expression on his face. He looked as if he had finally found the last piece to a difficult puzzle. "My father, being of the Maiar…the Istari….I have the blood of all three. My mother and her ancestors all passed into death prematurely, and I am all that is left…..the last fairy in Middle Earth." He nodded at her, still looking fascinated, his eyes huge with wonder. She smiled. "It was all the time I spent, searching in the dark caves of my ancestors lands…time passes in odd intervals…I was there for years. My eyes glow at night, and have ever since….," she finished, glad to have gotten it all out. She turned to him again.

"But, now that you know this….it must be our secret. Very few know the truth…my father thinks that is for the best," she said, knowing she could trust him. He finally spoke.

"So you do have the power of invisibility? Of fire, water, and others," he asked, looking even more curious than before. She grinned at him. "Yes." He grinned back at her. "That's why I didn't see you in the hall….when we collided," he asked, the smile on his face growing. Elenion bit her lip and looked down, obviously guilty.

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "That's why I was so determined for you to stop inspecting me as if it was your fault. I shouldn't have been so careless." Legolas shook his head. "No apologies are needed. May I ask why you were sneaking around invisibly," he asked with a mischievous grin that made her smile ear to ear. She looked past him and into the trees, smiling.

"Actually, there's my reason now…," she said, pointing past his right ear. He turned to look and saw the figures of Aragorn and Arwen in the distance, standing on a bridge, speckled with moonlight. Elenion sighed, hoping that Aragorn wouldn't act on what Elrond wished. Legolas smiled and looked at Elenion, whispering despite the fact that it wasn't needed.

"Maybe now is a good time for us to go back," he said. Elenion smirked at him and nodded, and they both turned to head back up the path that she had originally traveled down alone.

After what seemed like an incredibly long stroll throughout the splendor of Rivendell, Legolas and Elenion found themselves close to her quarters. There was maybe an hour before sunrise and she was actually eager to get some sleep, despite the fact that she was wide awake. She turned to Legolas and smiled.

"Well, it was nice to have company out there," she stated, feeling for some reason that it wasn't a decent goodbye. He smiled at her. "It's great to have found a friend in a foreign land….I'm sure you understand the feeling….," he looked away for a second. "Where was it you came from, I don't think I caught it back there…," he asked. Elenion grinned at him. She hadn't told him at all. "Nargothrond," she stated as though she felt awkward about the use of the term. His eyes flickered, the way they tended to do when he learned something new that fascinated him.

"Well, we are both far from home then…," he offered as a conclusion to their conversation. "I suppose I will be seeing you again…in our last days here in Rivendell before we leave…..," he said. Elenion nodded.

"Yes, Legolas, I suppose we will be seeing each other again….," she said, letting the words hang in the air. He bowed slightly to her and she smiled in return. He turned to leave and then looked back before he did so. "Soon, melamin…," he said so softly that even she had trouble hearing him. He turned and left so quickly after that that she was unable to respond. Everything dawned on her. The blonde hair, the blue eyes that haunted her memories, the talking under the stars. He walked away and she was left, jaw slightly agape and breathless, feeling ever so lightheaded, wondering if her dream could really mean something after all.


	13. Arwen's Broken Heart

_Thank you PrincessofRain and Vanaluinihin! i always look forward to your comments!_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 14: Arwen's Broken Heart

Elenion woke up the next morning, finally having had a night without any dreams whatsoever. She sat up, threw back her covers and went about getting dressed for the day. She went to leave after she was dressed, and threw her door open, finding Gandalf standing there, prepared to knock. She smiled.

"Well, your timing is good…I was just coming to see you," she stated with a small laugh. He studied her for a second.

"Something about you seems different…," he observed. She looked at him and shrugged. "Nothing new, really….just finally got a night of sleep where I wasn't haunted by some dream I don't understand," she said, with a sigh of relief. Gandalf smiled at her.

"I thought you looked at ease today. That saddens me, with the news I have," he said, sparking her interest. "What has happened," she asked, concerned. He sighed.

"Our fellowship will be leaving sooner than expected," he said. She perked up. "How soon," she asked. He sighed heavily. "Tomorrow," he said, clearly having wanted more time, same as she. She nodded and looked at the floor. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you prepared for this," he asked. She looked up into his pale blue eyes.

"Yes…sooner than I expected, but yes, I am ready," she said, actually almost relieved to be leaving Rivendell. It was comforting, but it wasn't home. To be honest, she had never felt at home anywhere. Gandalf turned to leave.

"Well, I have some things to do before we leave," he said, smiling at her as he pulled her door shut. A few moments later, she left her own room and found herself back down in the gardens. She took her time most of the day, just being alone, wondering about everything from Arwen to Frodo to Legolas and what he had said the night before. She couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't supposed to have heard what he said, but that didn't change the fact that he had said it. "Soon, melamin," he had said. The moment replayed in her head throughout most of the day. She eventually headed back up to her room and found Arwen there. She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw her face.

"Arwen….," she said softly, and she knew within her heart what had happened. She shut her door behind her and was soon at her friend's side. Her heart filled with grief and despair as her eyes locked with Arwen's. She wondered now if she should have found Arwen first instead of walk around in the night with Legolas, talking about the stars and herself, of all things. She put a hand on Arwen's shoulder.

"Please talk to me….," she said softly, trying to encourage Arwen to speak about what was on her mind. Arwen sighed and looked sadly over at Elenion, her normally radiant blue eyes darkened in sadness.

"I was wrong in coming up here…I need some time to think things over before I try to explain what I'm feeling….," she said softly as she rose to her feet. Elenion tried to protest but Arwen quickly put a hand up to stop her.

"Please, do not worry about me….I'll come and find you later….," she said, and with that stepped out of Elenion's room and pulled the door to a close. Elenion's heart sank with grief. She had hoped that when she and Legolas saw them together last night, it had been a happy union….not one where hearts were broken. She sighed and for a second considered chasing Arwen down, but she did not wish to talk with anyone and out of respect, Elenion didn't force her. Her room was growing smaller by the second and she had to escape. She also left her room and instead of going to the gardens, walked around more halls and corridors, leading to places she hadn't yet explored.

In the dusk of Rivendell, she stumbled upon a dark area in the woods, statues filling the area. She looked around and spotted someone she instantly recognized. It was Aragorn, and he was sitting before his mother's grave. She sighed and walked over to him, intentionally making noise so he would be aware of her. He turned to look at her, but didn't say anything. She walked up and stood by him for a second, then finally took a seat on the ground beside him.

"Talk to me, Aragorn," she said, hoping he would when Arwen hadn't. He had been her friend for many years, and she did not exactly cherish the thought of his suffering. His previous words from their last conversation ran through her head.

"And love her I do, but it is a dream. Elrond pleads with me to end it," he had said. Elenion closed her eyes as it if would help erase the words in her mind, briefly snuffing the glow her eyes created. Aragorn spoke and her eyes shot open again.

"You know, I suppose," he said, sounding just as grief stricken as Arwen had. Elenion nodded. In his mind, she discovered his reasoning. He had done it not because of Elrond's wishes, but because he was mortal, about to head off on a journey that could result in the end of his life. He did not want her waiting for someone who's future could be taken away at any time. Her concentration was cut off when he spoke again.

"I only want what is best for her," he said softly as he picked at the leaves that had fallen around the statue whose base he sat at. Elenion nodded, finally coming to understand him. She understood Arwen was well. She wished neither of them had to hurt, and knew also that there was nothing she could do to prevent that hurt. Elenion heard someone else approaching them, and turned to see Elrond walking up in the dusk. Aragorn turned to look at him as well, but only for a moment.

"_Anirne hene beriad i chên în._ (She wanted to protect her child)_ Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen._ (She thought in Rivendell you would be safe.) In her heart your Mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings but only you have the power to wield it," Elrond said. Elenion looked at Aragorn, and he stubbornly responded.

"I do not want that power…I have never wanted it," he said, looking straight ahead at the statue. Elrond spoke again.

"You are the last of that bloodline…there is no other," he said, as though he had stamped the final seal on the envelope of Aragorn's life. Elenion fiddled with her hands as the men continued to converse as though she had never been there.

After a short while, Elenion was able to venture away from Elrond and Aragorn and slipped back up to her room. She found Arwen had returned, and despite her hardest attempts to comfort her, she found her efforts were to no avail. She felt helpless as she watched Arwen's heart virtually shatter right before her eyes. If she could only express to Arwen what she had seen in Aragorn's heart and mind, but the words would not come to Elenion. She knew in her heart that Arwen understood his reasoning, and in time, she would be okay. She swore to herself that no matter what it took, she would let no harm come to Aragorn. He and Arwen would reunite before the end.


	14. Departure from Rivendell

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 14: Departure from Rivendell

The morning sun rose brightly over Rivendell on the morning that the Fellowship would be leaving. Elenion looked out from her balcony on what she felt would be the last time. She knew not what this journey would throw in her direction, only that nothing in life was ever easy. She had packed the things she intended on carrying. Her sais and her bow and arrows were probably the biggest burden, but she was used to carrying them.

She had dressed herself in an untraditional way for any she-elf, which was her guise. It had never been seen before for a woman to embark on such a mission as she had committed herself to. To wear a dress would be a burden. Her outfit was composed of a greenish-grey long sleeved tunic with leggings to match, and over this she wore a white tunic, which laced through eyelets up the back and was sleeveless, fashioned more like a tabard rather than a true tunic to where it split into a front and back flap, revealing the darker tunic and leggings underneath. Below the waist band, the side splits stopped right below her hip bones and the flaps extended to mid-shin length in the front and mid-calf in the back. Over her forearms, she had leather arm guards slipped over her tunic and laced along the inner sides through eyelets.

Her hair hung straight over her back and shoulders and descended down to her waist. She had taken two sections along the sides, braided them and tied them back behind her head. Her entire look was more like that of the male warrior elves. The last thing the fellowship needed at any time was for anybody they encountered to question the role of a woman. She was surprised for the most part that she was being allowed to go, but Gandalf and Elrond both seemed approving.

As she finished dressing, there was a knock on her door. She predicted it to be her father, coming to walk her down to where the rest of the fellowship was gathering. She opened the door to his friendly grin, and went about the rest of her packing. She strapped her sheaths to the belt she was wearing and slipped her sais into their resting places. Across her back, she strapped her arrows and bow into their quivers and turned to face her father, who smiled at her.

She laughed awkwardly at her appearance as he looked her over. She had always preferred pants to dresses and it was not in her nature to do anything else but travel, but in Rivendell, he would have had her dress in no other way. She had never been destined for a life of servitude or simplicity. Her mother had named her Elenion, using the masculine -ion ending because it was strong, and she believed a strong name was needed for her child's path in life. Elenion secretly liked the reaction that came with her introduction. Upon expecting a man, most people were shocked to find a girl who looked so delicate and young. Her surface appearance never suggested the skill of the warrior within.

Gandalf peered fondly at his daughter. "Are you nervous," he asked. She glanced up at him. "No….," she said, the word slipping from her mouth and lingering in the air like fog. Gandalf creased his brow.

"What is on your mind," he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. She hadn't really been thinking of anything in particular, just pondering what the journey ahead of them would be like. She knew there was no way of knowing.

"Nothing, really. Things in general, to be honest," she stated. He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is no need to worry," he assured her. She nodded at him as her eyes drifted to the floor. After a moment she rose her head to look into his eyes.

"I am not worried. I do, however, wish none of this had happened. Especially to Frodo…..," she said, her thoughts drifting. Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"I wish the same, but the past cannot be changed. Frodo wishes to do this…," he said. Elenion nodded.

"Frodo will see it done…," she said, smiling at him. She was determined to see Frodo's task go through, just as she was determined to keep Aragorn safe for Arwen. A last thought lingered in her mind, and she hadn't realized she had spoken it. Gandalf let the words rest in his mind as they walked down from her room.

"No matter what it takes….," she had said. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was referring to something other than Frodo's task or her pledge to Frodo himself. The look in her eyes was a haunted one. He watched her as she walked beside him, so consumed in thought she no longer realized he was even there. He was glad to see her snap out of her trance when they reached the others gathered around the exit of Rivendell. Elrond was there with Boromir and Aragorn. Gandalf slipped away to talk with Elrond and Aragorn soon slipped out of sight as well. She had not seen Arwen, and hoped that maybe he had gone to at least say goodbye to her. Gimli soon arrived, followed by the hobbits, poor Samwise Gamgee having to tug along the pony they had brought with them from Weathertop. She soon spotted Legolas. The pit of her stomach seemed to contract at the sight of him. She found herself having to look away and was thankful when Pippin ran up to say hi to her. He ran off nearly as quickly as he had darted over. She looked over at Legolas again for only a moment when someone else distracted her. She turned and expected to be looking at someone eye to eye, and had to lower her head to look into the eyes of Gimli. He cleared his throat.

"May I have a moment," he asked, mumbling to where it was nearly unintelligible. Elenion was confused about why he would wish to speak with her. At the council, he hadn't appeared to have liked her at all. She stepped aside with the dwarf, curious as to what he would say. He mumbled about a bit, and looked everywhere but at her at the beginning. She found herself smiling at him in his bumbling state. He finally looked at her and began to speak to her as opposed to himself.

"I just….erghh…wanted to…apologize for any of my previous statements that might have offended you," he finally spat out. Elenion smiled at him, knowing he was referring to the council and all of his comments about elves. She shook her head.

"No, Gimli…there is no need to apologize to me," she began, but he cut her off.

"I had no right to talk to any woman in that manner, miss," the dwarf said, and she realized he wasn't going to back down from apologizing. She let him continue.

"I have since been made aware of your greatness. You are no mere she-elf. Had I known of the blood that you carry before, I would have been at your feet…," he rambled. Elenion's eyes grew wider and she blinked in disbelief at what he was saying. He took a knee in front of her and she glanced around, hoping nobody was wondering why he was doing this.

"We dwarves have a high respect for your kind, milady. This Fellowship is blessed to have you in it. I am honored to be making this journey with you," he finished. Elenion was both flattered and relieved as he rose to his feet. She smiled at him, truly touched by his sentiments.

"Thank you, Gimli….it is also my honor to be in your presence," she said, bowing slightly to him. He bowed back at her and then walked away, mumbling to himself again. She was about to walk away when someone else approached her. She turned and saw the black leather tunic of Boromir and then looked up into the blue of his eyes. Something rested there that she could not define. Within the murky blue irises, something else swirled. She felt captivated, as if staring into them longer would help her solve the riddle within. He smiled at her gently.

"Why is it that you look at me and I feel that you see right through me," he asked softly. Elenion smiled and finally blinked, looking anywhere but into those eyes.

"Emotions radiate off of you, Boromir. Your thoughts are so strong that I feel as if they spill out to me. What ails you so," she finally asked. She had sensed the growing pressure on Boromir when she first met him by the spring, and felt it more throughout Elrond's council, and she felt it even more as he stood there looking at her. It was as if he carried with him a subconscious cry for help of some sort. She did not know if she could give it to him.

"I worry about a lot of things. Things I have no right to burden you with," he said. She put a hand on his shoulder as he turned to walk away and he stopped to look back at her. She withdrew her hand upon spotting the look on his face. He had winced as though her touch had been a stinging one. She sighed and forced herself to speak despite the tortured look she was studying in his eyes.

"I would not have asked had I not felt I could handle it. You carry a heavy burden of your own. I can feel it," she said softly to him. He had not known that she could read minds, and Elenion herself did not understand why she was blocking his. She hadn't heard anything in his mind, yet she knew how troubled he was. The connection she held with Boromir frightened her as much as it intrigued her. He sighed a heavy sigh and turned back to her.

"I worry for my people. For my father and brother and the future of Gondor. I worry that this mission will fail, and even more so, that I will….," he let trail off. Elenion did not pressure him. It was enough that he had chosen to tell her anything, and why he did so, she couldn't guess. Elenion nodded.

"We all worry about what will happen. We each have to fight hard for our individual reasons, as well as the purpose of this fellowship. Fight what ails you, Boromir. Fight it hard with all of your strength. For Gondor, for your people. For Frodo, for this land…for our world, Boromir….," she said. His eyes looked back into hers, something new swirling in their depths for her to attempt to unravel. He smiled the smallest of smiles, and she found herself responding with one. He spoke softly.

"I'll fight for you as well, Elenion….you….who has given me hope….," he said almost dreamily. He smiled at her and turned to walk away, and this time she let him go.

Elves were starting to show up to see the fellowship off, and Elenion spotted Arwen. She strode over to her friend and looked into the sad blue eyes. Her heart ached at the idea of leaving Arwen in such a fragile state.

"I regret having to leave you at a time like this," Elenion said softly to Arwen. Arwen attempted to smile at her.

"I am here, with my father and you have a huge task before you. You were meant to go, as was Aragorn, and my heart will heal….," Arwen said, trying to be optimistic. Elenion knew in her heart that Arwen was keeping something secret. She had not the time or opportunity to delve into it all and find out what it was and it made her sad. Elenion smiled at her friend.

"It's going to be lonely out there without you….without our talks," Elenion laughed lightly then looked up at Arwen. "You've been my best friend," she said, hoping Arwen knew just how much she meant to those that loved her. Arwen smiled at her.

"I'll still be your best friend….when you get back," Arwen said with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine….here in Rivendell, under my father's wing…," she smiled. Elenion nodded despite the fact that she would worry for Arwen. Arwen smiled and continued.

"Besides, we can still talk in a way…..," she smiled at Elenion and it made her laugh. They shared a telepathic bond. Elenion nodded and agreed.

"Yes, I suppose we still can," she smiled. Elenion took notice as the Fellowship began to gather as a whole. She looked up at Arwen.

"Your father is about to send us off…I best get back over there…," she smirked at Arwen and sighed. She hugged her friend for what would be the last time in a long while.

"_Amin mela lle, _Arwen," Elenion stated. Arwen hugged her back and reciprocated the feeling, then wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Just go, Elenion," she said with a small laugh. Elenion laughed. "_Namarie…_," she said as she turned to head back to the group. Elrond had already begun speaking to them, and Elenion slipped past Boromir and stood alongside her father. A familiar figure slipped in beside her, and she looked sideways at Legolas. He turned and glanced at her as well, the slightest grin escaping his otherwise placid expression. She found herself comforted by his presence and was able to actually listen to what Elrond had to say.

After wishing them well, Elenion noticed that Elrond looked personally relieved to see the ring go from his beloved Rivendell. She glanced over at the ring as it hung from Frodo's neck. She understood not how the corruption of men and the races of Middle Earth could be defined by one tiny object. She had witnessed the ring, heard it's call as it taunted the others at the council. She had longed to put her hand over it and quiet it's voice. She had decided not to act against the ring itself at the council, seeing as how none there would have understood how she was resistant when they were not. Gandalf's voice distracted her thoughts.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," he announced. Elenion's eyes darted instantly back to Frodo. He stepped forward and began to lead the group from Rivendell. Elenion looked over at Legolas one last time before the rest of the group began to follow Frodo. He stared back at her, as though he wished to tell her something. She wanted to urge him to say it, whatever was on his mind. He would do it on his own, she decided, as her pulse picked up. She rarely got nervous but he was able to bring out the trait in her. She felt as though time had frozen somehow. She no longer heard the birds around her, or noticed the leaves falling from the trees. She only saw those eyes. She felt she had seen them so many times before, was positive of it as he stared back at her. She had been positive of it the night they had talked under the stars, and the words he had said had sealed it. Now, she finally was able to look into those eyes that she had always wanted to gaze into, and she didn't have time.

He looked only a moment longer, grinned at her and lightly bowed his head. He slowly grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it, catching her completely off guard. She had not been expecting that. Then, with not even so much as a backwards glance, he turned to walk ahead of her and with that walk, he took a part of her. She could not define the feeling, even to herself. She watched in a daze, confused for only a second before regaining her composure. She had wanted him to say something, wanted to hear his voice. She knew that was probably hopeless. She would never have that moment again, especially with the journey that lay ahead.

She looked back once at Arwen. She had to conquer the fear of leaving, of not being there for Arwen. Arwen spoke to her in her head.

"Elenion, I will be fine. You must fight your fears, your pain, and your weaknesses. Let your heart be too open now and it will be for the worst. Go now, do not fret…., we will meet again," she had said. Elenion nodded and smiled at Arwen over the words nobody else knew they had shared. She turned and followed the group and was finally able to smile to herself. She followed along, beating the first fear she had. She had left and it had begun. The ring was now heading South.


	15. The Journey Begins

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 15: The Journey begins..

Gandalf had instructed Frodo in which direction to head, and they led the group away from Rivendell. Legolas had been right on their heels, with Sam, Merry, and Pippin behind him. Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn walked along, with Elenion trailing some ways behind them. They walked until nightfall and took refuge in the forest. They made a small encampment and the hobbits were soon fast asleep. Elenion longed for sleep and for a peace from her roving mind. She attempted to sleep, but Gimli's snoring was becoming quite raucous, and she found herself slipping in and out of sleep so often that Gandalf finally disturbed her.

"Why don't you keep watch with me," he asked, and she sat up and sighed. Aragorn and Boromir were sleeping, as well as the hobbits. Not a single creature in the forest could have denied the fact that Gimli was sleeping far more soundly than the others. She stood up and brushed off her clothing, then took a seat against the base of the giant tree that Gandalf was sitting under. He smiled at her.

"It was humorous at first, to watch you toss and turn to the sounds of our dwarf companion, but then it tugged at my heartstrings," he said, making fun of her in a way that was only acceptable from him. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I should've known….it's been a long time since I've been in the company of any dwarves," she laughed, peering over at Gimli as the fiery red beard rose up and down on his chest. Gandalf was smoking his pipe, as he always tended to do while relaxing. Elenion turned to him and smiled.

"I always remembered the smell of your pipe weed," she stated, grinning at the memory as she reached over and took the pipe from his hands. The trail of smoke danced between them as she gazed upon the pipe, smiling before handing it back to him.

"Same pipe that you always had then," she said, closing her eyes to some memory. Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. Tell me, what were you looking for in the darkness of Nargothrond," he asked. Elenion tensed up and turned her glowing eyes away from those of her father, not knowing if she was ready to discuss it yet. Slowly she looked back at him, after too many moments of silence had passed.

"Anything," she said softly. "Anything at all," she said, knowing he had to at least understand her a little bit. He grinned at her and nodded slowly.

"Anything about your past…..any links to the fairies…," he drifted off in thought. Elenion sighed and nodded in agreement, feeling foolish. They had all known the fairies were considered an extinct race. Then again, Elenion existed. So had her mother. But they were not pure fairies. It had been a foolish dream, but she had learned things about herself nonetheless. Gandalf seemed to be reading her mind when he spoke next.

"You may feel like you didn't find anything…but I think there's more than meets the eye…," he said. She turned her head and gazed into his eyes, wondering what he was getting at while having a pretty good idea at the same time. She let him continue.

"I know you long to understand the fairies…..part of you is fairy, Elenion. Maybe the key is understanding yourself. So is there really anything to regret about the time you spent there," he asked, hoping she would finally speak again. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a second before the smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes to look at him and shook her head.

"Not if you look at it that way," she said, grinning at him, the sparkle returning to her eyes. He smiled. "Much better," he said with a gentle laugh. They were soon interrupted by a rustling in the trees. Gandalf stood up and clutched his staff. Elenion remained seated, staring up into the leaves and branches above them. Soon, Legolas appeared on the opposite side of the fire, startling both Gandalf and Elenion slightly. He walked around to stand on their side with them.

"Bats," he said, looking up into the branches himself. Gandalf sighed and looked at Elenion, but then quickly directed his head back up in the direction of the trees. Elenion stood up to see what he was gazing at and was thrown off by the smile in his eyes. She looked up again, not seeing anything amongst the branches worthy of smiling about as the beady eyes flickered in the reflection of the amber fire light and the wings flapped, making needless noise in the night. Gandalf reached an arm out and pulled Elenion closer to where he was standing and shuffled over so she was right where he had previously been. Through the branches, she caught a glimpse of the night sky she hadn't seen in her previous spot, and Gandalf chuckled softly.

"The bats came at the right hour, Elenion," he said, slipping an arm around his daughter. It was the third hour of darkness, and through the trees, one single star shined down upon them. She smiled and looked over at Gandalf.

"Perhaps they are not such a nuisance then, as I had previously felt," she said softly, looking back up at the sky and leaning her head on Gandalf's shoulder. It had been a long time since they had viewed the star together.


	16. The Crebain

_Thank you to Loeke77 and Vanaluinihin! Your reviews were sooo nice! I greatly appreciate the feedback!_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 16: The Crebain

Many days and nights had passed as the Fellowship came to a resting place in a rock quarry. Gandalf had perched himself upon a rock to smoke his pipe and decide which route to take next. Sam brought out his pots and pans and began to cook for the hobbits as Legolas scampered from rock to rock, keeping an eye out for any possible danger.

Elenion ran her eyes over the span of the rock quarry. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was out, the sky was blue and there was the slightest breeze that felt as if fingers were combing through her waist length hair. She smiled to herself as she watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. Aragorn watched also, and Elenion made her way across the rocks to his side and joined him. Aragorn laughed at Merry and Pippin's antics as they attempted to go against Boromir. He turned to look at her as she sat and welcomed her with a grin. They had not shared many words in many days, and she was glad to have a moment with him.

"Why don't you teach those poor hobbits how it's done," he asked jokingly. Elenion laughed herself.

"I'll leave that for Boromir. I don't like drawing weapons unless I need them," she said, grateful for the fact that they hadn't needed them yet. Aragorn eyeballed her. She looked at him, wondering what it was that he wanted. He smiled, reached over to the hilt at his side and drew his own sword. The length of it was incredible. Elenion had seen it, but not as it lay at peace in his large, caring hands. He took out a ragged piece of material and began shining the blade.

"It's beautiful," Elenion said almost day dreamily, glancing over at it as it twinkled in the sunlight. Aragorn smiled.

"See, you can draw your weapons and appreciate them without needing them. This sword has seen my way through many dangers, just as those have kept you safe," he said, smiling at her as he nodded his head towards her sais. Elenion smirked and found herself nodding in agreement. She reached to her sides and withdrew both of her sais. She held them up in the sunlight and studied them for a second before her view got blocked. Aragorn had dangled the piece of material in front of her face. She looked sideways at him, raising an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Don't tell me they couldn't use it," he said, urging her to grab the material. She smiled and obliged him. She began to understand more of what he had meant. She cleaned her sais, carefully removing fingerprints and any traces of blood and dirt that had been on them, and felt the pride that came with the action. Aragorn chuckled softly.

"See, having pride in your weapons is not a bad thing, Elenion. Mine have been faithful to me, accompanied me in many hardships. They are not much different from friends," he smiled. Elenion nodded.

"They are like friends, Aragorn. Your friends do the same thing. They give you encouragement, they support you, protect you when you fall. I guess I always looked at it like more of a burden. The need to protect yourself when all you want is peace," she said softly. Aragorn nodded.

"We all want peace, Elenion, but it will be a long time before we see any……if we see any," he said, looking back at his sword, raising it up to his face to study it. Elenion smiled at him.

"We will see it," she said. He turned slowly to look at her, the slight breeze blowing a strand of his shoulder length hair over his blue eyes. Elenion continued before he could protest.

"I can't shake the feeling within my heart that things will turn out alright in the end," she said, smiling at him, not allowing room for anything pessimistic. He picked up on her hint and kept quiet, turning back to watch Boromir with Merry and Pippin.

Pippin was in the middle of a drill with Boromir when he saw Elenion and dropped his hobbit-sized sword almost instantly, running over to her. Merry quite loudly cursed him before running over as well. Boromir's eyes lingered over to where they were going, and he walked over eventually to join them. Pippin's eyes gazed at Elenion's sais and she smiled.

"You've never seen weapons like these, have you," she asked, looking at Merry and Pippin. She chuckled as they both shook their heads like curious children. They had questions but were too shy to ask them. She glanced up at Boromir and cast him a friendly smile. Aragorn nudged her with his shoulder.

"Perhaps you can show them how to use them," he said. Merry and Pippin both laughed in excitement.

"Yes, we insist," Merry laughed, lightly teasing her. She hesitated, looking up at Boromir.

"I think you already have a teacher worthy of skill," she said, throwing him a compliment without realizing she had in her attempt to back out of the lesson. Boromir's eyes darted quickly from hers and she wondered if she had said something wrong. Merry continued to beg her.

"Come on, just show us….one thing and we'll leave you alone," he offered. Pippin looked over at Merry, losing his smile.

"No we won't, Merry," he said. Merry stomped his foot down on top of Pippin's, making him bite his lip.

"Don't say that or she won't buy it," he said under his breath. Elenion laughed, having heard all of it. She closed her eyes, shook her head lightly, and rose to her feet. She walked out to where they had been standing before and looked over at them.

"Well, am I going to be fighting myself," she asked playfully, and Merry shoved Pippin aside as he ran over to spar with her first. She laughed and stared at Boromir and Aragorn, who were now sitting on the sidelines to watch. Her eyes caught with Boromir's for just a second too long and she found herself smiling at him as he watched her. She felt her hair blowing in the wind and time felt as though it had frozen. She forced herself to break the gaze and studied Merry's face. He lunged at her with his short sword and she used both sais to block, crossing them so that his sword met at the top of the X that they had formed. She pulled them apart forcefully in a manner that would send his sword flying from his hands. It flew through the air and landed at the base of Pippin's feet. He jumped out of the way as it skidded past him. He then grabbed it and ran over laughing.

"Move over, Merry, it's my turn," he said, shoving Merry out of the way. Merry ran over to where Pippin had been previously standing, still shocked that he had lost his sword that quickly. Elenion smiled at him. She had had every advantage. She had the height, two weapons, and the experience. Merry was just learning. She closed her eyes momentarily, then turned back to Pippin, who was staring at her wide eyed and innocently.

"What do you want me to do," he asked, making Elenion laugh.

"You do what you want, and I'll counter," she said, smiling at him. He laughed and seemed to ponder for a second, then came at her unexpectedly. He crossed his sword across the length of his body with his right arm and it came crashing into Elenion's right sai. He then changed directions and countered her left sai. She made it a little bit easier on Pippin until he made the same mistake Merry had, and she therefore relieved him of his weapon in the same manner. Pippin watched it go sailing and this time, it landed in front of Boromir, who grabbed it before Merry could get to it.

"Let's give Elenion a break, shall we," he said, chuckling as he walked over in her general direction. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement and re-sheathed her sais, walking past him and back to Aragorn's side, who smiled at her. She laughed and focused her attention back on the hobbits.

They laughed and enjoyed the hobbits for some time before Elenion finally rose and walked over to sit at her father's side. She was walking by Frodo and Sam and smiled at them as they offered her food.

"Oh, I'm okay, thank you," she laughed, ruffling Sam's hair as she passed. She reached the rock that Gandalf was sitting atop and scaled it, having a seat at his side. She tucked one leg up against her chest, hugging onto it and resting her chin on her knee as the other leg hung over the rock's side. Gimli began talking about their next route.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way round….," he started. He continued but his voice began to drown out. Elenion perked up from her relaxed state. In her slight trance, she had wondered if the wind had picked up, but the wind would not have drowned out words that way. She was hearing something else. She jumped down off of the rock and felt Gandalf's eyes follow her as she found a better perch to listen from.

She was reminded of the bats from their first night on the journey. She looked around, looking for anything that she could be hearing. The rustling of trees in the wind, anything. The rock quarry had very little vegetation, nothing that would make such a racket in the soft breeze that was hitting her in the face. She couldn't shake the thought of wings flapping from her mind but there wasn't a bird in sight. She turned around on her perch and finally saw something. Legolas was at her side suddenly, and she looked quickly at him before staring back into the distance.

The black cloud appearing in the distance quickly gained a new sound. The flapping was now accompanied by screeches. Elenion's eyes were not as good as Legolas's and she looked to him for an explanation. His eyes got huge momentarily.

"Crebain from Dunland," he yelled. Elenion faintly heard the others scrambling about. Aragorn was yelling at them to hide and before she knew it, Legolas had grabbed her hand and was dragging her along with him. They reached a rock that plunged out far enough to be a good shelter, and he darted underneath it, pulling her down by his side. She looked up at the sky. The black cloud had indeed been birds. These were not just any birds. Saruman had sent spies.

The massive amount of birds flew overhead for a couple of minutes before flocking off in the same direction they had come from. The flapping sound of wings finally started to die down in Elenion's head, and she darted out from the shelter she had shared with Legolas. She ran back over to her father as he came out of his own hiding spot. Legolas was right behind her.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said exasperatedly, mumbling more under his breath than to anyone else. He looked at the regrouping fellowship, then turned to face the mountain peaks behind them.

"We must take the path over Caradhras," he had decided. Everybody began rounding up their things, and Gandalf approached Elenion.

"Do you feel it wise to go over Caradhras," he asked her. She looked at him, wondering why he doubted himself.

"I feel our only other choice would be less wise," she stated as she began to gather her own things. He cocked his head at her.

"You heard then," he asked. Elenion looked at him. "The suggestion from Gimli…another road we might take? Yes, I heard him mention Balin as the Crebain were approaching. I soon got distracted, not that I would consider the option of Moria in any case," she said, finally situated. She looked into his eyes.

"I do not wish to venture there, no matter what the cost," she said determinedly. He nodded with her.

"That is why I chose Caradhras," he said. She nodded in agreement with his decision and on that note, the Fellowship began their hike up the mountainside. They hiked for many hours, none really conversing, but Elenion knew what was on the minds of her company.

With the coming of the Crebain at the rock quarry, a sudden reality had sunk even further in than before with the Fellowship, especially the hobbits. Hobbits were such peaceful beings and Elenion knew within her heart that these particular four had not truly known fear or evil until their current time. She had seen such things, and in plentitude. Her instinct told her that things would not get easier for the Fellowship, and she wondered who else within the party shared those feelings with her.

She walked along and tried to banish the thoughts from her head. She couldn't help but feel the pair of eyes on her, and she knew without looking that they were Boromir's. She had gained mixed feelings about Boromir. She knew he meant well and she had a connection with him she did not understand. She pitied him at times and wondered why she felt the need to pity a noble man. He longed so for the ring without even being aware of it. She felt it every time he looked at it. She was lost in her thoughts only momentarily. Frodo gave a cry out and she heard the compacted snow crunch as he fell. She turned around and saw that Aragorn had caught him as he rolled, and helped him to his feet. She was about to keep trekking when she saw something else and her breath caught in her chest.

Frodo reached around, patting around his neck and feeling inside his pockets, but it was useless. Boromir had the ring. Elenion pushed her way down past Legolas and Gimli and the other hobbits. Elves were so light on their feet they did not tread snow, and she made it quickly to Boromir's side. She watched in disbelief as he couldn't even hear Aragorn shouting his name. She reached out and grabbed the wrist of the hand that clutched the chain from Frodo's neck. The ring was but inches from his face, and from her own hand. He snapped back into his normal self and slowly walked the ring back to Frodo, and Elenion knew it was not the snow that had slowed his pace.

Frodo jerked the chain from Boromir's hand. Boromir slightly winced at the reception and tried to play it off.

"I care not," he stated, then ruffled Frodo's hair. He turned to walk away and Elenion sighed in relief to Aragorn. She took notice of him removing his hand from his sword's handle. He had been prepared for anything. As much as it shocked her, she understood it all the same. She remembered their conversation at the rock quarry, the one where they had compared weapons to great friends. His instinct had made him feel that Boromir would have been a threat worthy of using the faithful friend at his side. She nodded to Aragorn, a mix of disbelief and acceptance in her eyes. She then turned to walk back up the snow bank herself wondering if it had been her in Aragorn's shoes, would she have been able to do the same if the opportunity had presented itself? She then wondered if she even wanted to know the answer that question demanded.


	17. The Ring Bearer's Decision

_Oooh, Thank you so much, PrincessofRain! _

_just a side note...i don't know why but fanfiction always removes my punctuation! lol...i put question marks, exclamation points, everything to show emotion and fanfiction takes them out...oh well, i'm sure you guys know where they go! lol!_

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 17: The Ring bearer's Decision

Some time later, they had reached a higher destination point on the mountain and the weather had grown increasingly worse. No longer was it simply snowing in the high altitude of their environment, but the winds grew stronger, circulating more snow, resulting in a heavy blizzard. Gandalf walked ahead of the group, using his staff to carve a path in the snow. Gimli followed, while Boromir and Aragorn carried two hobbits each. Only Legolas and Elenion were worry free when it came to trudging through the heavy snow. They walked along the surface as if it were solid as the rock surface of the mountainside. Legolas walked ahead of the entire fellowship, keeping an eye out for any other perils.

The wind was whistling loudly in her ears, but Elenion thought she faintly heard words upon it. She looked around for a second, but the looks on her company's faces showed her she was the only one hearing things. She yelled for Legolas.

"Legolas! Listen carefully to the wind," she said, blocking her eyes from the heavy snow that was blowing into them. Legolas appeared to listen for a second, then looked back at her as if he was beginning to hear it too.

"There is a fell voice on the air…," he said, looking about, studying the clouds blowing swiftly in the mountain's direction. Gandalf shouted from his trench in the snow.

"It's Saruman," he yelled. Overhead, they heard the loud crunching of snow, despite the strong winds. Elenion and Legolas shot their eyes upwards, spotting a descending avalanche. Legolas grabbed her arm and moved her against the rock wall of the cliff they were previously standing on. Aragorn yelled at Gandalf after the avalanche had settled.

"We cannot stay here! We have to get off the mountain," he said, struggling to look at Gandalf through the whirling snow that was pegging him directly in the face.

"No," Gandalf yelled, stepping up onto the cliff's edge. He looked out determinedly into the storm and began to chant a counter spell.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith,"_ he cried out over the cliff. Saruman's words seemed to rebound off of the mountainside, causing more rocks to come crashing down, bringing snow with them. Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the cliff as an even bigger avalanche than the first came crashing down on them. No matter how close they got to the rock wall , they could not dodge the avalanche the second time, and within seconds were completely engulfed by the snow.

Moments passed before any members of the fellowship dug themselves out. First was Legolas, then Elenion. They both began to help the others. Legolas pulled Gimli up out of the snow in a frustrated and snarling state. Elenion dug down to find Aragorn and Boromir, who helped the hobbits up out of the snow. As soon as he was situated, Boromir began yelling.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city," he shouted. Aragorn yelled in protest. Soon enough, they were all yelling at Gandalf about what to do. Gimli spoke up, speaking the words Elenion and Gandalf both hated to hear.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let's go through the Mines of Moria," he suggested. Gandalf shot Elenion a frustrated look. He looked as if he were in thought for a second. Soon enough, Boromir began yelling again.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits," he said. Elenion looked wide-eyed at Gandalf, wondering what his decision would be. He looked at Frodo.

"We'll let the ring bearer decide…," he said grimly. Elenion's eyes got huge and she turned to face Frodo, her mind racing with thoughts of both his and her own. There was not a true thought in his head that she could decipher, and she had to wait for his response just like the others. The snow hit her in the face and the wind whipped her hair about as she sat heavily on the surface of the snow, folding her legs underneath herself, hoping with all of her heart that Frodo would not choose Moria. Gandalf pressured Frodo once more.

"Frodo," he asked. Frodo looked about, first at Sam, and then back at Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines," he said. Elenion whipped around to look at Gandalf, hoping that he would stand against the decision. He looked into her eyes and she felt her heart sink as she saw his decision in his eyes. She mouthed the word 'no' to him, but he seemed to look right through her in his own misery.

"So be it," he said, looking sadly at her. She closed her eyes and turned away from him slowly. Her heart felt like it had settled beneath her feet. She had not wanted to go to Moria, and now she had no other choice. She stayed seated on the snow for a while as the others passed her to descend back down the mountainside. She stared out into the receding clouds of Saruman's storm and wondered just what horror awaited them in the mines. Gandalf turned to look at her as she stayed behind, seeing the tortured look in her mismatched eyes.

"Elenion," he said, pleading with her to follow him through the tone in his voice. She turned her head to look at him.

"You could have said no! You _should _have said no. Why are we following as though we have no other choice," she demanded to know. He looked sadly at her.

"The hobbits could not have continued to follow this path. At least in Moria, they stand a chance," he said, but Elenion sighed heavily before he could finish.

"We had said we'd avoid Moria no matter what the cost," she said stubbornly. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Would you really sacrifice the hobbits," he asked. She turned her head sharply to look at him, her hair flying in the wind as she did so.

"What do you think I am? Of course not," she said. He looked at her and the smile returned to his eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not wish to go there either, but it appears now that we don't have a choice, Elenion. Do you wish to continue helping Frodo in his task or do you wish to quit," he asked, looking at her. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"I will never quit. I will follow him and support his task until the end," she said, looking in her father's direction and relaxing the crease in her brow.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," she said softly, rising to her feet and jumping down into the trench he had previously dug on their way up the mountain. He chuckled softly.

"What could be so bad about Moria anyway, especially when we still have each other," he asked, looking into her eyes and smiling gently at her. She smiled back at him and sighed.

"Nothing, I suppose. If you put it that way," she said, smiling even bigger and walking around him. He was right on her heels and they began to follow the rest of the fellowship down the mountainside.


	18. The Doors of Moria

_The story of Elenion is based on the Lord of the Rings movies, directed by Peter Jackson. The characters, with the exception of Elenion, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elenion is a character all my own. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 18: The doors of Moria

The Fellowship suffered the grueling trip back down the mountainside, and many days later, they approached the walls of Moria.

"We weren't meant to come here," Elenion said softly to Aragorn as they walked alongside each other.

"There is nothing here except for pure evil. It is a sad place…a cursed place," she continued. He looked at her awkwardly.

"I do not wish to go through Moria either, Elenion. We must trust in Gandalf though. He will not lead us to harm," he said softly back to her. She looked crossly at him.

"If any of us trusts him, it is I," she said. "I just cannot shake my own feelings," she continued grimly. She would have continued voicing her opinions had she not heard Gimli gasp at the sight of the walls of Moria. Elenion clinched her jaw, refraining herself from ruining his moment of excitement over viewing Moria from a distance. She sighed heavily and looked at Aragorn once more before walking off on her own.

She hoped her father was right. That as long as they had each other, nothing could go wrong.

From that point, they walked until darkness covered them. They had reached the mountainside by dusk and had been walking around the base of it until nightfall. They came to a pathway that led along the wall and Gimli began tapping the rocks with his axe.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he stated as the sound of metal on rock ricocheted along the path.

"Yes, Gimli, even their own masters can not find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf stated. Elenion walked ahead of the group until she emerged from the path. She found herself overlooking a lake. The murky waters softly rippled in the quiet of the night. The place was too quiet for comfort. Frodo walked by her and his foot slipped in the mud and into the water, catching him completely off guard. Elenion offered him a hand and helped him to a drier patch of land as Gandalf began to mumble about something. She turned to see what he was talking about when she saw it for herself. There were patterns and writing etched onto the mountainside, but the sky was not bright enough for common eyes to see them. She walked to his side.

"You will need more light to see it," she said softly, and he smiled softly at her, glad that she had spotted the etchings as well. He turned to the sky.

"It can only be revealed by starlight…and moonlight," he mused to himself. The sky seemed to rid itself of it's clouds almost instantly, and as moonlight struck the etchings, they began to glow. The doors to Moria stood before them, growing underneath the night sky until their entirety was revealed. Gandalf smiled to himself in awe then began to read the words to the entire party.

"It reads like so. 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter'," he translated, using his staff to point at each word he read. Merry spoke up.

"What do you suppose that means," he asked. Gandalf chuckled softly.

"It's quite simple really. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," he said excitedly. He then grabbed his staff and pointed it at a star like etching in the center of the doors. He began to chant in elvish, calling out for the doors to open. After several attempts, nothing had happened. The doors remained shut for some time as he tried to come up with the opening words.

The fellowship found ways to busy themselves as Gandalf pondered on what to do about their current predicament. Merry and Pippin were skipping rocks across the water quite noisily. Aragorn ran over and grabbed Pippin's arm, warning him not to disturb the water. Elenion found herself staying as far away from the water as possible. She did not want to risk anybody seeing her reflection. Very few knew what she really was. Most assumed she was an elf, and those that knew she was Gandalf's daughter knew she was of the Maiar. She had chosen to tell Legolas of her fairy side, and Aragorn had known for many long years. How Gimli had found out, she did not know, unless he had simply guessed it by her ears alone. Most were not so observant. She feared that in time she would have some explaining to do.

She closed her eyes for only a moment before she heard the water rippling. Her eyes shot open, expelling their usual glow and she walked as close as she would risk to the water's edge. Boromir walked up behind her, studying the rippling waves as well. The ripples seemed to grow bigger with each passing second. Aragorn soon joined them, inching closer to the water's edge.

"That is most peculiar," Elenion said mostly to herself. Frodo soon began talking to Gandalf, breaking the silence.

"It's a riddle! Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend," he asked. Gandalf sat up and looked at Frodo.

"Mellon," he answered, and the sound of rock sliding on rock slightly startled everybody. The doors of Moria began to open. Elenion quickly walked off, eager to get away from the water's edge. She walked over to Gandalf, who was beaming in is pride over Frodo, who had solved their dilemma. She stood in the dark doorway next to Gandalf. She did not want to enter the mines, but sighed heavily and took her first step inside. Gandalf placed a crystal in the top of his staff and it lit up, producing the tiniest bit of light in the entry way. Everybody began filing in one by one into the dark caverns.

Gandalf, even with his crystal lit staff, was not seeing what Elenion was seeing. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide open, glowing in the darkness of the cave. She did not blink and barely made a sound when she breathed. Gandalf took notice.

"Elenion? What is it that you see," he asked her. She did not want to say, for Gimli was boasting to Legolas about the greatness of Moria and of his relatives that resided there. Elenion did not want to spoil the dwarf's excitement. She stared straight ahead and Gandalf walked up beside her.

"You will see…..all of you will," she said, her voice taking on an eerie tone she had not intended. Gandalf lit his staff even brighter, and a bright light filled the opening cavern of the mines. All stared in shock at the ruins they had stumbled upon. There was debris mixed along the dead, badly decomposed bodies and the skeletons of both dwarves and goblins. Elenion shut her eyes in grief as Gimli began to moan in sadness and disbelief.

"This isn't a mine…it's a tomb," Boromir stated. All began to scuffle about, the hobbits especially. Boromir continued speaking.

"We should never have come here," he said. He began ushering everybody out of the mines. Legolas pulled the arrow from a corpse's ribcage and examined it. He looked up at Elenion. "Goblins," he said with disdain, pulling out his own bow and lining up an arrow, prepared for anything that might happen upon them. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Gandalf put a hand on Elenion's shoulder and began to push her back towards the entrance of the cave. She was glad to be heading out of Moria and turned around to walk when she noticed the hobbits standing in the doorway. It was what lay behind them that made her draw her own bow.

Frodo's feet went out from under his body and the other three hobbits began to hold onto him as an extremely large tentacle wrapped itself around his ankles. Elenion lined up her arrow and fired it, piercing the tentacle, but it didn't budge. It was determined to keep it's hold on Frodo. She yelled for Aragorn, as did the hobbits. Before she and Aragorn could get out of the doors, the creature had flung several more tentacles out of the water, sending the rest of the hobbits off of their feet. It soon had Frodo suspended above the lake. Legolas and Elenion began to fire arrows into the flailing tentacles of the beast as it began to sling Frodo around like a fish.

Elenion left Legolas to be the sole archer and retrieved her sais from their sheaths. She darted out into the water with Boromir and Aragorn, slicing at the tentacles as they flailed at her as well as the men. Aragorn, with one swift swing of his blade, sliced through the tentacle that held Frodo upside down above them. Boromir caught Frodo as he fell, and Gandalf appeared at the waterside.

"Into the mines," he ordered, and everybody began to run back inside the place that only moments before, they had all wished to flee from. The monster attempted to follow them back inside the darkness of the cave, but as it came, it's tentacles began to destroy the rock walls of the doorway. The fellowship all made it inside safely, but their nerves were shattered.

Dripping wet and out of breath is how Gandalf found the men when he relit his staff. Elenion's eyes began to glow in the darkness and Gandalf studied her, giving her an awkward glance before smirking at her. He looked away and she was confused, but only for a moment. She looked at Boromir and Aragorn, and they were dripping wet from head to toe. She was wet also, but only as if she had been lightly sprinkled with rain. She looked down at her feet and realized they were the same as the rest of her. Barely wet at all. She looked at Gandalf in shock. She had run out into the water, same as the others, yet she appeared to have barely skimmed the water's surface. She closed her eyes for a moment and ran her hands over her face in realization, hoping to herself that nobody noticed. She had heard that fairies were capable of it, but even she had not known of her own ability to walk on the surface of water. Gandalf began to speak softly in the quiet that now filled their ears.

"We now have but one choice," he said with disapproval of their environment. "We must now face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard…there are fouler things than orcs in the deep places," he finished, looking sideways at Elenion as he passed her.

"It's a four day journey to the other side. Let's hope our presence may go unnoticed," he said to the group as he led the way up the stairs and over the corpses of dwarves and goblins. Elenion walked alongside him for a bit, then fell back to right behind him as paths grew narrower and steeper.

Therefore the Fellowship began their journey through Moria, stopping only when the hobbits needed to rest or when Gandalf needed to reflect on which direction to head next.


End file.
